Finnick and Annies Untold Story
by Blurry.jordiee
Summary: Starting from Finnicks game and continuing hopefully until after mockingjay. Finnick probably will not die I don't think I could handle it again. Read, review, and all that good stuff.  :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.; Reaping day.**

Today was the day I dreaded the most. Getting up, getting dressed in my "nice" clothes to celebrate the deaths of one, possibly two, more of my friends or people I knew was probably the worst way to spend a day in the world. If only today was a real holiday based on something the capital and the districts liked, I would probably be in a better mood. However, it wasn't and would never be. The people in the districts were forced to attend and that was that.

Maybe I've gotten ahead of myself, sorry for that I let my thoughts wander sometimes. . My name is Annabella Mariposa Cresta. Call me Annie. I am Thirteen years of age. My home is District Four, in the country of Panem, a country that rose out of the ashes of what used to be North America. After all the wars and such, Panem came to be with a Capitol that was surrounded by Thirteen districts. It is legend that they all lived in peace until the Dark Days in which District Thirteen rebelled. To make a long story short, they were defeated and the capitol obliterated District Thirteen. To remind the districts of their power, every year they hold what is called the huger games. This is where two kids, a boy and a girl, from the age of eleven to eighteen are chosen from each district to fight each other to the death. The last one standing wins, and gets fame and fortune. Your name gets put in the reaping ball once every year, that is unless your family is poor and needs food or supplies. If that is the case (and in most every situation it is) a child can take out tesserae where you get enough grain and such to last you a month. Each child in a family can do this, in return for entering their name one more time into the reaping ball. I myself had been entered only five times, I only needed to get Tesserae twice because my Elder brother, Tridan Messona, usually was the one who took out the Tesserae so I wouldn't have to. I felt bad, but he wouldn't let me do anything else, so I couldn't really do anything about it. Still, I worried. Mostly that he or someone from our closest friends family, the Odairs, would get chosen. Which speaking of, I was supposed to be meeting the second oldest Odair now, so we could walk to the square together.

After that thought, I jumped up from the small cot I slept on in mine and my brothers small room to get ready. Every person in the district was to be on time to the Reaping, or fatal consequences were sure to follow. I was already probably going to be late unless I hurried, so instead of brushing out my hair I put it in a simple bun, fly away hairs hanging all over the place. My reaping day clothes was a simple green dress (because Tridan said it brought out my eyes) and my usual black flats I wore to school. My dress had been made for me by my Aunt who lived in the wealthier part of the district because she married into money. I had had it since my eleventh birthday, and it still fit well clinging to my new growing in curves and my Emerald Green orbs popped with the sea-green fabric. It was really simple, and ended at just below my knees but I felt pretty in it. A feeling not usually conjured up by my plain clothes I wore every day to school.

I didn't have time to check my appearance in the tiny looking glass hung on the wall again, since the reaping would start in a few minutes and I still had yet to meet Finnick, who should probably leave me to get there on time but never would. I had known him since I was born, since our mothers had been close in school and had married men who were best friends. Tridan was born right after Finnicks older brother, Maxwell, who was now nineteen. He had been taken out of the ball last year, a relief for his parents even though it meant Finnick had to take out Tesserae for them. Finnick was fourteen, so he was a year old when I was born. My mom had been hoping for a boy to be his playmate but got me instead, the wide eyed tomboy who kept up with the three boys as much she could. They teased me a lot, Finnick especially, but eventually we all grew really close. Mrs. Odair had three other children, all girls, Marisol, Harmony, and Telilah who were 8,5,and 1. My mother had tried for kids after me, but had four miscarriages before accepting that she probably would never have anymore children. It hurt her, but really just made her a better mom to us if not overbearing.

My whole family had left before me, being as Finnick was the only Odair in the reaping ball as I was the only Cresta, we had asked for alone time beforehand and reluctantly our parents agreed to take the other children and leave us behind but made us promise not to be late. A promise I was trying very hard not to break as I left my house and ran at full speed to the docks where Finnick was waiting by his fathers' fishing boat: _The Queen. _I turned the corner sharply, almost losing my balance and tumbling into the blue sea under me before righting myself and running full force to Finnick, tugging on his hand impatiently.

"Whoa there. Whatcha rushing for." He chuckled in true Finnick fashion. He never worried over everything, sometimes I admired him for it but now it was just annoying because he wouldn't budge and we had exactly two minutes to be there and in our places for the name calling.

"cmonnnnnnnn. I promised we wouldn't be late." I whined finally getting him to budge a bit as he stared down at me in amusement, making my lower lip poke out more so he would give in. After pushing his shaggy, dirty-blonde hair out of his eyes he finally consented letting me lead him to the square while he teased me about being a perfectionist and obeying my parents. Easy for him to say, he had always been a trouble maker.

As we came nearer to the square, however, he grew tense pulling me behind him as we walked as if he could protect me from being called, which was ridiculous because we all knew how powerless we were to the Capitols rule. That fact became blazingly apparent, when a peacekeeper tore his hand from mine and pushed me into another white-suit that pulled me to the section for thirteen year old girls. I prayed Finnick would keep his comments to himself while I eyed the first peacekeeper, Marx, put his gun barrel in his back to prod him into the section for Fourteen year old boys. Thankfully he didn't seem to, not that I had time to watch him get fully situated because our dreadful escort, Pippy, was walking up to the stage her yellow skin so bright you could barely look at her.

Unlike her name, Pippy was not a pleasant person. She hated the water, which since Fishing was our main job in four water was pretty much always around, and she couldn't stand being in a low career district. You see, Districts aren't supposed to train kids to fight but in the richer districts (1-4), a lot of kids do get trained and the capitol basically pretends it doesn't happen. Being well-fed and trained usually tributes from a career district wins the games. What a lot of districts don't know is it gets even more complicated than that. One and two are what we refer to as the higher careers. This is because they are the capitols favorites and usually lead everything or win. Three and four are poorer, though not as poor as say District Eleven, and we usually just follow along until we aren't of use anymore. So we are referred to the lower careers. Needless to say, Pippy found herself above us as if she belonged in one or two. It was sickening.

Now, though she forced a smile as she stepped in front of the winners from previous games in our District so she could get near the Girls ball. I guess it was an unwritten rule that we had to go first. You could literally hear a pen drop as everyone drew in a breath. I felt Tridan and Finnick staring at me, probably praying I wouldn't get picked or trying to wish me good luck. I couldn't turn to them though, for fear of peacekeepers and because I was too distracted as Pippys long yellow fingers grasped a lone slip of white paper, letting the others fall back safe for the year. My fingernails clenched into my palms, not letting up until she read the name. "Darielle Georgia."

I took a deep breathe. I knew Darielle, she had been a year above me when we were younger, but then she was adopted out of the Community home (her real parents had died of an awful accident) and her foster parents put her through training as a career for the remainder of her years. I didn't care for her much, she was tall and had red hair that was cut short so it was more manageable. Her pale skin was even darker than mine, which wasn't surprising. And she had these scary ice blue eyes that felt like they could carve out your soul. She was scary alright, but she wasn't my concern now. I had to worry about Finnick and Tridan before I could focus on feeling sad for her.

It felt like it took a million hours before Pippy finally reached the boys ball. Again, the square went silent and Darielle even stared at her, all of us wondering who the male tribute would be. I felt like my world was moving in slow motion as she pulled out the strip, and then as if my lungs were filling with water and drowning me when she read the name.

"Finnick Odair."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Goodbye is really the hardest part.**

**Finnicks POV.**

I stand, in shock. That's the only way to describe the feeling I felt when it finally hit me that they had called me, my name. There had to be a mistake. No way could I be headed to a deathly arena where I probably wouldn't come out. This had to be a joke, some sick person put them up to this to scare me. I couldn't move. My feet literally would not press forward as everybody turned and stared at me. Across the square, I could see my mother collapsing into my father and my sisters staring, as if they couldn't believe this was happening either. My brother only stood there, strong and regretful. I knew he would take my place if he could, but it was impossible he had reached the age limit. God, I had been so worried about Annie, Tridan, all of the people in my life I couldn't bare to lose that I hadn't had time to worry for myself. And now here I was, supposed to go up there and accept "fate" with open arms. Still, I couldn't move. I knew peacekeepers were making their way to me, but I had to find something for strength before I could even think about obliging to the capitols wishes. What did they think now as they saw me on screen? Probably how cowardly I was. It wouldn't do well in sponsors, but for the moment I couldn't find any motivation to care. No, the only thing that could get me to move was one thing, and I couldn't spot her until I heard her beautiful voice, screaming my name in terror. Annie. Little, spunky Annie with the spirit of a warrior Goddess was crying and trying to shove her way through people and peace keepers to get to me. My legs thawed out, I wanted to run to her hold her and tell her I would come back if only for her. She had always been my best friend, my little sister but now that I realized how little time we had left and how much time I had wasted I felt the distinct horror of how much time I had wasted, leaving us in the friend zone. I moved towards her, intent on telling her I yearned for more, even if I didn't know exactly what yet. But a Peacekeeper caught my arm, hauled me to the stage. I turned to fight him off but a woman peace keeper was grabbing Annie and I knew that unless I wanted her hurt I better do as they said.

Up on the stage, I was distant and cold. No emotions were to show through my façade. I only had eyes for Annie, watching her salty tears flow down her cheeks and her choked sobs being the only thing heard as our mayor droned on about the history of Panem and the hunger games. Her dark hair was coming loose on her head and I wanted to brush it back away from her pale face so I could stare into her sea-green eyes. Why had I been so insolent? Why had I not admitted that I truly did like Annie more than I showed? Now I would never know if she could feel the same for me, or if we could actually accomplish being more than just friends. Our fathers used to joke that one day Annie and I would get married, but I had never paid them much attention. I couldn't marry her, I used to think. Not Annie, the girl who could catch fish easier than I could or the one that could out swim pretty much every person in the district. She was just one of the guys. So why did I now see her differently? Was it because we were doomed and I wanted only what I could not have? Or was it because I finally realized just how much she meant to me?Distracted by thoughts, I shook hands with Darielle, a girl with a wicked expression one that said she would enjoy ripping me to shreds in the arena. She was a career, and therefore ruthless and unmerciful. I would watch my back around her, yet her presence reminded me just how hopeless my fighting chances were. I probably would not live past the initial blood bath. It should frighten me, I was literally staring in the face of death. But no emotion registered. I guess I was beyond caring, the only thing that truly upset me was my wasting time with those I loved, or could love in Annie's case. I never told my brother how much I really liked his fiancée, or how he had inspired me. And God only knows the last time I told my mother I loved her, or even hugged her. And my father, I hadn't gone fishing with him in years. Just him and me. Now that I was headed to death, those things mattered. And I couldn't take back the lost time.

I was really letting my thoughts lead me away from the present, because the next time I was conscious of my surroundings, I was in the Justice Building. They always took future tributes here to meet with family or friends who wanted to visit for good-byes, or in winners' cases see-you-laters. The room was elegant, with pretty wall paper and a couch made of some soft material I couldn't conjure the name up to. Probably because I had never seen something so rich. We were just typical poor district citizens, and never had the luxuries others did. Nonetheless, the couch was too inviting for me to just stand here so I sank into it closing my eyes against the growing headache from the cycling of my reveries. It was only minutes later when a peacekeeper opened the door and let my family inside. Harmony ran straight into my arms, sobbing and blubbering things that didn't make sense. I held her to me and stroked her golden hair, trying to hold back tears myself. Marisol was more composed, her lip quivered but I knew she was just trying to be strong. I wrapped a supporting arm around her as well, knowing I needed to be their support right now more than I needed some myself. My mother was biting back her cries only coming over to kiss my forehead and whisper over and over again how much she loved her baby. She couldn't hold back anymore and had to leave the room because she was crying so hard. My father held Telilah, and let me kiss the babies soft head before staring into my eyes and murmuring only one sentence before going to find my mother. "Come back to us now, ya hear?"

**Annies POV.**

Mrs. Odair ran out as Tridan and I waited in the waiting room silently. Her breakdown made my heart constrict and I wanted to run back to the ocean to forget everything. I couldn't, though. I had to be here for Finnick. He needed me, and I wouldn't forgive myself if I didn't tell him good-bye. Tridan was to go next, after Maxwell walked out looking at us sympathetically but in the end not saying anything just leaving the building. I knew he would have taken Finnicks place if he could, but every one of us were powerless against the Capitols rules. The endless stream of them, that only they benefited from. It made me clench my fists. I wanted to kill them. Make them all suffer for this. They were so _cruel_ to make us watch the ones we loved die for entertainment. If I could, I would have started a rebellion right then and there. But I was just a small girl, of average size who would carry no weight. They would kill me before I got three words out. Still, it felt good to spew hateful words in my mind while Tridan visited with Finnick. It gave me something to do other than breakdown and curl up in misery on the floor. When it was my turn, I stood up shakily wiping my sweaty palms on my dress. I shouldn't feel nervous around Finnick but I did, mostly because this could be the last time I would see my best friend. The pain was breah taking and as I walked in he was standing, looking out a dirty window out into the town square. There were people outside, celebrating another year of their children not being sentenced to death or cursing because they hadn't been able to volunteer. Why, I thought hadn't someone volunteered for Finnick? Why would anyone want someone so good, so beautiful to die. That thought brought me up short. Finnick was basically my older brother, but as he turned around and I caught sight of his tortured face I just wanted to hold onto him and never let go. I was just grief-filled I reminded myself. I wasn't falling for him. No, not Finnick. He was just Finnick. That's right, Annie. Just Finnick. With his gorgeous blonde hair and dark green eyes, so much like my own. We could be related, although everybody in our District could look like it. We all resembled each other because of the little gene pool we had to choose from. In seconds I was running to him, wrapping my arms around his waist the tears coming again. I felt stupid, it wasn't like I was headed to death. I should be strong for him, not acting like a baby when he needed support .His strong arms wrapped around my thin waist and I felt the sobs leave him, his chest heaving. My strong best friend, breaking into small pieces.

It felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, until we pulled apart. He led me to a small couch that would be in other situations very relaxing. But right now it felt confining, and wrong. Nothing this good should be in such a situation. Everything should be bleak, like our lives. "Come back to me." I said, breaking our silence for the first time. My words were forceful but I needed to know he understood. Of course he did, he nodded and gazed at me with the intensity of a thousand suns."I'll try." was his reply and I gripped onto his hand squeezing with all my strength."NO. Promise me Finnick. Promise me I will see you again. I-I can't do this. Without you." I begged my green orbs filling again as my voice broke. His face crumpled seeing my pain, but I wouldn't change it. Not if I could get him to try his hardest to come back to me. He stared at me for a long moment before nodding again, and I took it as consent. With shaky fingers I reached up and unclasped a necklace he had gotten me when I was nine. It still fit because I hadn't grown. It was a rope chain with a little pendant on it of a Saint from the old days. When I looked it up, according to history it was a saint for hope. Finnick knew this and he went to shake his head as I handed it to him. "Don't. Just take it okay? So you remember to fight. Fight hard. For me."I whispered and I swear, I felt it coming like a storm. Something in his face changed and before I could move he was leaning in, his breath fanning across my face. When his lips met mine, I tasted salt and cinnamon. It was so Finnick. It lasted only a second, but long enough to make me confused. He was going to explain, I know it, but before he could muster up his voice a peace keeper was there tearing us apart. "LET HER GO." was the last thing I heard before being dragged out of the building and back to the street.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: So sorry for my absence. I don't have a lot of computer time and I was stuck for a bit on what to write. I should be updating a bit quicker now, or at least I hope so. At least once a week I'm hoping. Anyway Read and Review please3  
>-me(:<strong>_

**Chapter Three**

**Annies POV.**

The screams could be heard even from outside of the house. Mrs. Odair hadn't stopped screeching and sobbing since we had carried her home where she had fell to the floor in the living room, crying like the broken woman she was. It must be a terrible thing, I thought, to lose a child. A part of me hated myself for thinking that. I shouldn't write Finnick off before the games even started, but I was feeling hopeless. Twenty four tributes that had to die before I would see him again. It was a seemingly lost cause if I was being honest to myself. Still, I felt like I was betraying him for believing he wouldn't come home.

Subconsciously my finger rose to my lips, touching where his had just hours before. What was he doing now? I wondered looking off of the small porch and into the horizon. Had he reached the capitol? Were they being nice to him? And the scariest one: Did he miss me? My thoughts were a jumble and having the background noise of Finnicks mother screaming for her baby boy wasn't helping me feel any better. Not that I could leave, my whole family was here.. in there supporting his. I had been helping but I couldn't face them anymore, I couldn't look at the tear-streaked faces of Marisol and Harmony, or of the worried one of baby Telilah who didn't yet know the cruelty of our world. Those were bad but no way could I face Maxwell with his broken face. He couldn't save Finnick, he was too old. Yet he blamed himself as did Tridan who swore he should have volunteered for him. My parents were trying to be sympathetic, I knew. But, they couldn't ignore the joy of knowing their own two children were safe for another year. Tridan being secure for his whole life. They would celebrate later, happy to know they wouldn't have to watch us brutally murdered live like we would realization that I would have to watch Finnicks death hit me hard. My small frame crumpled in on itself, as I folded into a small ball and huddled into the corner of the porch. Handsome finnick with his bright, life-filled eyes would be no more. He'd be cold, detatched from my world. I'd never be able to tell him that maybe just maybe there could be an us one day. That maybe I enjoyed his parting embrace more than someone that was like his sister should. Even if he rejected me, I would still like the chance to be able to tell him. And now I never would get that.

Faintly, I heard the front door open but I was too lost in pain to glance up at my company. My head was pounding and I had to stifle sobs and my own screams that would match Kennedy Odairs as we both realized we'd probably never see her dear son smile at us again, or hear his voice. I understood why she had let go, and let herself be weak in front of everybody including the young ones. Pain like this couldn't be ignored.

"Annie, Dear, are you alright?" I looked up into the dark forest-green eyes of Jessica Laurel, Maxwells fiancee. They had fallen in love after Jessicas own brother had gone into the Games, and he had swore he'd marry her this coming August. Now that was probably not a possibility, considering Finnicks doom. However, I was glad it was Jess that found me out here, losing my mind. She had always been easy to talk to, and was very good at comfort. We had never been close, because I was never around her but even with the few encounters we had, I considered her a friend. After a moment, I realized she was waiting for an answer so I straightened my spine and looked away speaking in a small whisper, "No. I-I" With that I was in her arms and she was stroking my dark brunette hair, mummering condolences to me. She didn't tell me it would be okay, or that he would live because we both knew there was good probability those would be lies. Instead I made out a soft old lullabye passed on from generations, even before the Dark Days. Slowly, I let myself relax into her arms and let the tears fall, my heart crying out for Finnick as she sang.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**.

**Finnicks POV.**

The next few days are the hardest and fastest days of my life. I struggle to keep up with time of the present, being so lost in the past where memories and regrets haunt me in every waking hour. At night, I dream peacefully of Annie, of my sisters and my parents..of the sun shining and the way the sea glistened. It fills me with joy..until I wake up back into my worst nightmares come true. I can't get any break from it. The first night I met my mentor, who was a greying older woman that went by the name of mags and never spoke much, except when she did it was always in some profound way that made me feel wiser somehow. Darielles mentor was a buff guy around his forties who looked like if he had any more muscle he would pop. His name was Bache, and the only reason I remembered his games was because he won the year after Jessicas brother did. He was brutal and I knew he would turn Darielle into a killing machine, if only because they were both careers. It made me sick just to look at them.  
>The other days weren't as bad I suppose, once I got used to everyone. I met my prep team and they dressed me up in some king merman suit, sparkling out to my adoring fans who just couldn't wait to see me die. How's that for fame? I played the part well, blowing kisses and sweet talking the daughters of some sponsors at dinners. Mags never tried to stop me, so I assumed it wouldn't hurt anything, it wasn't as if they would fall for me or I for them. I had only Annie to worry about and if flirting with these women got me back to her then I would do it without blinking an eye. It helped that I had a killer charm which isn't something I say cockily, I was just born with it. For some reason I can easily talk myself out of tough situations and now it really was helping in a life or death situation which was strange because I never thought it could do more than get me out of being on restriction with my parents. After the opening ceremonies, we had training where I experimented with knives and swords and of all things a spear. I was handy with it, even if that didn't mean they would give me one in the actual arena. However, it got me a ten in my scores that they show to get sponsors, no one knows what the tributes actually do until the arena but it shows that you're actually a contending member and shouldn't be overlooked like those with lower scores. As I said, it all passed in a blur almost like a walking horror movie that I wasn't actually participating in. I just nodded and spoke when I had to, kissed a few girls and babies and prayed that I would get back to Four where I could see those that were the reasons I tried at all. If not for them, my life would mean little. I could give up easier, but with them present I knew i wouldn't go down without a fight.<p>

**Annies POV.**

I watched the games progress to the arena in an ever-present terror. I hadn't left Finnicks house since the day of the repeaing, making the exscuse that Mrs. Odair needed help with the children even though Jessica handled them most of the time. Really, I just wanted to lay in Finnicks bed in his old plaid shirt he used to wear fishing and breathe in his scent. All I did was lay in that damned bed or swim or watch the game updates. I cheered him on when new things came out, alongside his family and hugged his mother when he came out at the ceremonies. They had done him up like a capitol and it hurt me at first but then I saw hints of his old self, the hair falling messily or his tan skin that shone in the lights as they shone in the sun here. Even his lips which made me touch mine made him feel more familiar to me and not like the Capitol had stolen the Finnick I knew. It gave me hope to bear until we got his training scores upon which I grew even more hopeful, crying out in pure joy when I realised his score was a Ten which out of tweleve is excellent. His father even cried at that, but his mother sat stonily claiming it made him a target for the others. I didn't care, as long as it got him Sponsors for help when he was fighting for his life and his return home.  
>To say that my life had grown to center around Finnick was an understatement. I dreamt about him, talked about him, watched him endlessly, and never left his room or his belongings alone. Anything that reminded me of Finnick I did, I even switched to swimming back down at the small creek like we used to when we were kids. It made me able to almost pretend it was the past again and that he was with me, joking around and just being Finnick. It gave me hope.<p>

**Authors note; yes I know it's been so long, but seriously guys I have had no motivation. I'm so sorry. Thanks to Teddy for reviewing it meant so much I literally about died when I got a review, nerdy I know but cut me some slack this is my first story ;P Anyway, sorry this is so short...I just put it in as a filler and the next one should be longer and should be up tomorrow. No promises though. Read/review. Please it would make me happy3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: ohmygod, you guys don't know how happy I am for the reviews3 I really loved the one I got about the idea with Annie and the trident I will try to add that in here somewhere, and for the others for saying they love my story, thanks so much3 It means a lot. Speaking of, I just wanted to let you guys know how I pictured Finnick and Annie- Alex Pettyfer and Emily Browning. What do you guys think? If you know anyone else you think fits them I would love to hear them3 anyway, enjoy this chapter. By the way, I own nothing except some storylines and of course characters I made up.**_

**Chapter Five.**

**Finnicks POV.**

Today was the day. My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest and I was so shaky I could barely eat. The past week or so, I honestly couldn't keep track of the days, had been flying by and after the shortness of everything this was really happening. It was almost surreal. Darielle and her mentor were sneaking glances at me and laughing obviously claiming me as a wonderful target since just an hour or so before entering the arena I was a mess and couldn't concentrate on anything happening in the small conference we were in as we waited for the hoverplanes. Mags was just sitting with her eyes closed and mummering something that sounded like a prayer. The very thought made me want to throw something at her. Why would she have faith in anything? Didn't she understand that no matter how hard she prayed, 23 innocent kids were headed to die? I just closed my eyes in disgust, letting the piece of bread I had been nibbling on fall to my plate.

Almost immediately, Mags looked up. "come." She demanded fiercely not even waiting for a response before standing and striding gracefully out of the room. I watched in silence before getting up and following, more because I didn't want to be by the plotting twins than anything else. I followed Mags through the hall of our floor in the building all the tributes stayed in. We each got our own floor, and the number depended on your district. Example our floor was four because we came from District four. We stopped in a small room that looked like a waiting room for something and my breath hitched as I came to realize this is where I would be put onto my plane to be sentenced to death. The nerves were coming back in waves faster than ever and I could tell Mags saw as she stared at me with a motherly gaze. It made me sick. How could she look so sympathetic? It just proved that she thought I had no hope left for. None at all. I glared at her, and she smirked back, obviously egging me on. Before I knew it, I had flung myself over to the small table where the serving Avoxs that now stood in the corner had set up a small meal for me to eat while I waited. I grasped onto a crystal clear wine glass and threw it at Mags face, watching in anger as she stealthily ducked and missed it and left it to shatter on the wall. This only made my fury grow and I started throwing more things at her; plates, her cup, a pitcher. The Avoxs looked well, scared, like I had wanted Mags to look but she stood dodging my threats and looking calm if not amused.

When I had run out of things to throw I collapsed to the floor, digging my nails into the carpet. It was soft which for some reason peaked my ever growing madness. I wished I could tear it up and was contemplating how to just ruin this whole damned building when mages spoke up. "Before I left for the arena, I felt like you do now. I was furious, at everyone around me for making me go and watch others be killed or be killed myself. I hated the world and all the inhabitants for making me fight against other peoples kids or siblings. My mentor was the worst, trying to talk me up as if she didn't really care that I was going to die which I was sure I would do." Her eyes were glaring at me now, an intensity I had never known she possessed burning into my core. "But see, Finnick, I did survive. All my anger did was cause me to be worn out before the Cornacopia. You are much like me, young one. I know you will survive until the end because you have those you need to survive for. Your Annie, for instance." She was still staring at me and I widened my eyes in wonder. How did she know….?

"I've known that girl since she was born. Very charming she is. Even from a young age I saw her adore you, maybe as a brother but now it is becoming more. You love her. I can see it, you look at her the way my late husband looked at me before….."She stopped suddenly and just shook her head while pursing her thin, old lips. "Well, no matter. I have faith in you. You will win because you are strong, and because if you let that girl down I am sure she will bring you back just to murder you for not coming home to her. Now eat." With that, she was gone and I was left to stare at my mess blankly. I knew she was wise, but this was a whole new level. For some reason, my motivation- and appetite- were back and I found myself eating my time away, now determined to be whatever I needed to get back home.

My body was frozen on the ladder they had lifted me up into. I snarled a little when the needle pierced my tan skin, inserting the tracker that let the capitol keep track of my every move during the games. It stung for a moment but then I was released and a lot more present worries filled my mind instead of a small bruising. I could be dead in an horror, and although it was a very real possibility I found myself anticipating the blood bath sure to come. I didn't particularly want to murder other humans but it would bring me one step closer to home, to Annie and my family. Which meant all my senses were shut down and I focused my mind on the manipulative side that would surely bring down a few of my opponents if not all.

My stylist was there to accompany me and I couldn't help but feel regretful that it couldn't be Mags instead. Of course she had to stay behind to order up Sponsors (if I even had any) but still, I wanted one more chance to talk to her and tell her how her words had made me determined to make it out…alive. The whole flight it seemed I was drilled with commands that would help me survive. Find water, Eat when you can, don't eat what you don't know, watch your back, etc etc. I knew it was to help me but it mad eme antsy and didn't help one bit, at least not emotionally. So instead of tuning in any longer, I chose to spend my last moments of protected freedom with Annie in the past …

_"You are SUCH a jerk Odair!" The brunette Screamed at me, her sea green eyes glowing with her anger. In her pale hands she held a clump of hair her mother had just been forced to cut off because I had managed to tangle glue in it at school. It had been only a joke and Tridan had told me it would come out, but it hadn't and I had felt sorry until I saw her face when she looked in the mirror. It was priceless and here I was literally rolling around as I laughed and she glared and screamed at me.  
>"Cmon Annie, it'll grow back."I managed between chuckles as I held my stomach. That did it, she flund her small frame on top of me and help her hands over my throat in a death grip, snarling at me like a wolf.<br>"Mark my words, Odair, I'll get you back for this." She hissed and I grinned my usual grin poking her nose with my forefinger. "sure you will Princess, Sure you will."_

As usual, my thoughts stopped there when I felt a small stop and heard a door open from far away. My stylist turned and looked at me, her eyes looking forlorn.

"We have arrived."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

**Finnicks POV.**

I looked up, fear coursing through my brain but somehow managed to stand up and follow my stylist a bit shakily out of the little landing place and into a small underground room that they used to hold tributes before letting us into the arena. I took a deep breath and attempted to look at this from a joking and light side as my older brother would. Which led my thoughts to thinking of after the games, where they would preserve these rooms and all the land for visitors. The capitol citizens loved to take vacations to older hunger game arenas, participating in reenactments and looking at where each kid was killed. Usually, the thought made me sick but today it brought a kind of twisted humor. They would enjoy this place that meant terror to me. How refreshing.

"It'll be warm." Giselle, my stylist, spoke up in the silence. The room echoed her voice and made it sound cold and distant but I just nodded and ignored her. She held out my uniform for me that each tribute would have and I glanced at it dis-interested. It was some bathing suit looking black capris and a tight wet suit type Golden shirt. There was a button on the belt and upon further inspection saw that when pushed it let sleeves grow out of the shirt, I guessed to keep me warm should it get cold. I shrugged, still not really caring, my body was in the process of shutting down probably from too much emotion. Giselle bowed and turned around for me to change so I did, the movements were mechanical and if Annie were here she would have laughed and told me to toughen up.I pushed her out of my mind so I would continue being numb. I couldn't think of her now, it would ruin me and for her sake and for my life that would not be good. Giselle didn't say much after I had changed so we just stood, staring at each other. Her in concern and me in fierce determination. I would stay alive for this, I would not bow.

It seemed like forever but really was probably only maybe twenty minutes, but sun shone through an opening and a small platform came down from above our heads. Giselle came over and shook my hand looking like she wanted to say something but rather than let her, I stepped onto the platform and let the glass incase me so I couldn't hear anything. Then, with my chin lifted I rose out into the daylight. Out and up, the tributes stood far and wide apart over a sandy desert/beach looking mass of land. I could hear water somewhere which was good if not for drink then for food. I knew how to fish, it was my fathers job. I also knew how to clean and perserve for that was my mothers job in Four. Of course, that also meant so did Darielle. I scanned around for her and noticed her standing across from me, about 300 ft. She seemed to jerk back from my gaze and when she did, a small object fell out of her hand and into the sand below her feet. The boom was instant.

You see, tributes are to stand on their metal plates for 60 seconds and then after the games would start and Claudis Templesmith, the game announcer, would announce it. No one had ever knew what happened if you moved, but when Darielles token hit the ground, the plate seemed to errupt and it blew her sky high. We all watched in horror as bit and pieces of flesh rained down on us. The bell rang and I scrambled up, not wanting to be too shocked not to get my supplies. At the cornacopia, their were oodles of supplies and food but I only gathered up a backpack with food in it and three spears. I saw from my perephial vision someone coming up behind me and turned ready to slice. Instead, ther dove away from me and I took my chance and ran away from the sight to a large field with tall grass and huge rocks piled high as some buildings I had seen in the capitol. I ran until I was dizzy and my sides hurt so bad I couldn't breathe. I had made it pretty far, and started to lick my lips as I looked around me. Some rocks to the right of me towered in a teepee form making a makeshift cave. I wasn't sure how sturdy it would be, but I scrambled in just wanting a bit of shelter and some shade. It was blazing outside like someone had put the temperature of the sun on us. Once inside, I opened my pack and pulled out a bottle of water remembering from the time my father and I were stranded in his boat after a storm, to savor it. I forced myself to take slow sips and glanced around while I did. No doubt fighting was still going on at the Cornacopia, it was no secret that the initial wars were probably the biggest bloodbath. No one could resist supplies and if you fought everyone off you got the upper hand. I could have tried but taking my chances seemed safer and I had a place to stay until morning when I could go look for food and that water I had heard before.

As I waited for the cannons that signaled all the deaths, I thought of Darielle. She had been so tough and even though I was a little upset that she had died in such a way, especially because she had been looking at me, I was glad that one major opponet was out of the games. I don't know how I would have outsmarted her in the end so I had to admit it was a relief. Four would be mourning her with her parents. I couldn't imagine them crying, they were very buff people, but when they recieved the casket I knew they'd have the traditional burial where they put flowers on the casket and floated it out to sea while singing songs from the old days. I sighed and lay back, eating a cracker or two out of my pack and just waiting.

Night fell and I still had heard no cannons. However, at the end of the day, the capitol would play their anthem and show us pictures of those who were dead in order of districts. When I heard the anthem, I crawled out to look and see who was left. The two tributes from one and two (no surprise). Female dead from three, Darielle, both from five and six alive, both from seven dead, Male in eight, Female in nine, both from ten and eleven alive, and the two from twelve dead (also no surprise, they usually were the weakest links).

I quickly said a prayer in my head for those who were dead, and then crawled back inside, making a pillow out of some leaves and drifting off knowing tomorrow more would be dead, and I'd be on my way home..even if I had to kill the myself.

**_AN: Like the girl-dropping-token reference? I couldn't help myself(: Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Leave me suggestions, critique, reviews and read of course. (: Love you all._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Annie's POV.**

I couldn't help but shake as I settled down in between Jessica and Mrs. Odair to watch the hunger games. My whole body felt like it would just crumple in on itself and roll off of me, leaving just bones and nerves behind. To put it mildly, I was scared. My best friend would be fighting for his life today and he could be dead by tomorrow, all for entertainment. Again, my small hands clenched together as rage flew through me quaking my entire being in fury. The capitol could go to hell as far as I was concerned.

The games started slowly, first showing commentary and re-caps from earlier like training scores and the opening ceremonies and the interviews. Finnick had played the hot heartbreaker and I had actually felt jealous when the cameras zoomed in on all the capitol girls goo-goo eyeing him like a piece of meat they couldn't wait to get their hands on. It truly sickened me. Luckily, that part was over quickly and the cameras flashed to the arena which was a beach-type place and would be very pretty had the circumstances been different. My eyes scanned the small screen quickly, finally landing on Finnicks perfect face and I had to struggle to remember how to breathe when I saw his tan features come out of the ground. He looked normal again, without the make-up and silly designs from the capitol all over him and that simple fact made my heart ache. I missed him so much that I wished I could crawl through the screen and bring him back home to curl up with me on a couch safely forever. His Deep-green orbs flickered up to the cameras and I felt like he was looking at me, straight into my soul. It felt warm and protective until a look of horror crossed his perfect features and the cameras quickly expanded and then narrowed in on Darielle, our other tribute, dropping her small token to the sand. In seconds, the platform had exploded and a choked sob escaped my lips. I couldn't see Finnick through the flying rubbish and fire anymore and I reached over to clasp onto Jessicas hand tightly like a life-line as I kept my search up for him, scared to death he had been harmed or worse was dead. I never did find him, because as soon as the smoke cleared there was the bloodbath and I only relaxed after a quick scan confirmed that Finnick was not lying lifeless or fighting.

It wasn't until much later that they finally showed him. had drifted off to sleep and I had to shake her gently when I saw him. It seemed he had made a makeshift shelter and was sitting in the darkness obviously lost in thought. My heart swelled when I saw he was okay. They didn't focus on him long, just long enough to let everyone know he was alive before going to recap the deaths of the day. For me though, it was enough.

**Finnicks POV**

I fell asleep late that night, a very light sleep at that. I kept a spear in my hand just in case and had my pack prepared to run at a seconds notice. I was starting to regret my little cave when I realized it would be hard to escape if danger came my way. Still, it was the only thing I had for the night so I drifted in and out of consciousness trying to stay rested for the following days. I would need all the strength I could get.

The next morning, I woke early and gathered my things in persuit of the lake I had heard the day before. It took hours, and I had to stop to drink some water and keep hydrated and even had a small lunch before I came through a small clearing of leaves and stumbled onto a tiny secluded little beach circling around a small lake that had streams running off of it up to who knew where. Gratified, I sank to my knees and filled my empty water bottle up, drinking quickly and hoping it wasn't poisoned. It must have been my lucky day because the water was fresh water not salt and clear enough that I could see the fish swimming. After re-hydrating I stood up and ventured back into the trees to take a long stick and then came back out, using some rope from my pack to put the spear on the stick so I could catch dinner. The rest of the day I hunted, and relaxed hoping that there was some kind of fights going on somewhere and I would get some peace tonight.

When dusk fell, I waited impatiently for the Anthem as I snuffed out the fire I had built at dusk so as not to attract unwanted visitors. Finally, it showed and while I drummed my fingers, the sky stayed black before flashing the seal and going away. Nobody had died tonight, which meant the head gamemaker would be planning something to get us together. Also meaning that I needed to get rested for when it came because it was sure to cause a few fights and deaths. I would be damned if I would go down without a fight.  
>As I arranged a bed somewhat in the bushes and made a small pillow out of my pack again, I sighed deeply and started to think of home. Loneliness filled my chest and I hurt terribly when I thought of Annie. Her hair blowing in the wind, how she always smelled like Vanilla and the ocean and Sun. Her smile. How when we were little she was so adamant to hang with the guys that she had often gotten hurt trying to prove herself. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't catch onto to the rustling in the leaves beside me untila silhouette crossed my line of vision.<p>

**An: oooo cliffhanger :D I know, suspense! Unfortunately I haven't updated in awhile D: sorry guys really. **

**I do try. Anyway, I hope to update faster but no computer time is quite limited these days and I am swamped trying to catch up in school. But I hope you liked it! As always please please read and review. Maybe the motivation of more reviews would help me work faster hint hint (:  
><strong> 


	8. Chapter 8

_Previously; __As I arranged a bed somewhat in the bushes and made a small pillow out of my pack again, I sighed deeply and started to think of home. Loneliness filled my chest and I hurt terribly when I thought of Annie. Her hair blowing in the wind, how she always smelled like Vanilla and the ocean and Sun. Her smile. How when we were little she was so adamant to hang with the guys that she had often gotten hurt trying to prove herself. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't catch onto to the rustling in the leaves beside me until a silhouette crossed my line of vision. _

**Chapter Eight**

**Finnicks POV**

My breath caught when I finally caught onto the fact that either a large animal or one of my enemies was upon me. Either way there was going to be a fight. I drew my spear up and launched to my feet, poised to attack. When my eyes finally adjusted I made out a petite strawberry blonde smirking at me while leaning against a tree and swinging a knife around in a circle. I vaguely remembered her for being the tribute from Five. Her stunning blue eyes and curvy body had earned her major points for being sexy in her interviews and I thought she had a pretty good training number.

"I must say you're way more good-looking up close and personal." She said in something kin to a purr, her voice lowering. I just sneered at her and took a step further, completely intent on slicing her throat open before she could finish whatever speech she had planned. She kept staring at me and I took the moment to launch at her knocking her to the dirt. Unfortunately, her reflexes were fast and she grabbed the spear from my hands and threw it to the side. I felt myself go limp when she shifted our weights so she was hovering over me. She had me with her knife and I could feel its cool steel against my throat as I prepared a final prayer for my family and Annie just in case I didn't make this out alive.

Even more surprising was when she didn't make a move to harm me further. Just cocked her eyebrow and gave another grin and an actual giggle like we were playing a game. Was she mad? "That isn't the way to greet a guest now is it pretty boy?" She questioned giving a disapproving glance at me, her breath fanning across my face and blowing some hair back. I shivered at the sickeningly sweetness of it and just looked at her like I was incompetent. "C'mon, I know that pretty mouth can be used for more than just kissing. I have a question for you." She continued, still looking like a scolding parent before leaning down to my ear and whispering in it, her hair falling into a curtain around us. If this wasn't the games, we could have quite possibly looked like lovers whispering sweet nothings to one another.

"Be my Allie." were the next few words I heard and I scoffed pushing her up and off of me. "funny, I thought you said you had a question." I retorted keeping my hands firm against her arms and staring into her eyes. She just smirked again and nodded like me speaking was a firm yes. Which, in this case it had to be. It wouldn't be to terrible to have someone watching my back, for now at least. And we were both arguably the best-looking tributes so teaming up would get us loads of gifts from sponsors. Still, I wouldn't trust her and made a plan to kill her as soon as she got in my way.

"Fine. But if you plan on backstabbing me I promise you'll regret it." I hissed standing up and snatching my spear up off the ground while she laughed musically behind me. "Hot and has an attitude. We'll get along just fine." She called cheerfully before telling me she was going foraging. I decided to use that time to get some fish, since it was nearing dawn anyway.

In the next few hours, I had speared about five fish with my make-shift pole and felt pretty good with my work for the day. The girl came back a little later with berries and plants she swore we could eat. It was hot enough that the fish fried in the sun, but still I had her eat all of her things first to make sure she didn't poison me. Through out lunch we kept an uncomfortable conversation, her babbling about District five and asking questions I didn't answer with much detail. I did learn her name was Nona and she knew how to make generators and such so that the power never went out. Not that it was helpful to us now, but she seemed to think it important. Around noon, we gathered our things and started to hike again, knowing we had better find some other tributes before the game makers made us. It would be easier this way. We made good ground, and luckily were to busy looking for possible hiding places that we didn't get to talk much. I was starting to get a headache from her nonstop chatter.

It wasn't too long before we came to where the trees thinned and the cornucopia came back in sight. I signaled for her to keep close, knowing that the careers would be close by. They always dominated the supplies at the cornucopias it was why they won so much, without supplies they weren't anything. Nona and I hid behind a tree and tried to figure out some sort of plan to catch them unprepared to no avail. I was starting to think it was hopeless when I caught sight of a rather large parachute coming down through the limbs. Managing to glide soundlessly through the branches. Nona's eyebrow went up and she shrugged as I reached for it, seeing a long golden trident sticking up and a number four etched on it. Suddenly, I knew what we were going to do.

**An; wow two in one week. :D That makes me happy. So for the reviewer that suggested the trident thing, I don't know how or if I'll get your idea in there i've been playing around with some ideas. Anyway, read, review. Let me know what you think :D The quicker you review, the quicker I'll have it up!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**Finnicks POV**

I wove the vines together gently but firmly, making sure that they would hold once our plan was set in motion. Nona was covering ground away from me, getting ready to start up the fire that would bring on our attackers so she could lead them to me; Their death. I smiled grimly at the thought. I still did not want to be a murderer, however I couldn't go home until they were gone so my morals were to be put aside for a later date.

Once the net was woven together, I lay it down, being sure to attach the right ropes that would trap the careers. I had four sets of snares ready for them, hopefully ones that would get them all at the same time. After everything was finished, I let out a low whistle to nona who whistled back in our secret sign. Not a minute later, dark smoke was drifting towards the tree tops. I settled behind a tree and waited.

It took maybe five minutes, but they caught onto the bait just as I knew they would. I heard their footsteps and the sound of knifes slashing through the air as Nona turned and just ran, not fighting back as planned. She led them through the trees, skillfully missing all of the traps I had laid and behind her they went up into the trees with shouts of fury. The last one was still persuing her with a smirk and seconds before his foot met the last trap, nona stumbled and was immediatley lifted towards the sky, leaving the last boy free. He reached his arm up and could only manage to slash her arm when I jumped out, spearing him through his back with my Trident. He fell and I wasted no time pulling it out and whirling around to the other male, spearing him as well. The girls were whimpering by now and I forced myself not to think of what I was doing as I killed them as well.

I was done in seconds, and blood was running everywhere making a river of misery. I felt like I was going to throw up and might have, had I not heard Nonas cries from behind me. I turned slowly, she was still stuck and I could use this moment to kill her too. It would get her out of my way, and it would be easy. I poised with the trident up to kill her, but then stopped when Annies face came into focus instead. I couldn't kill her, not Annie. Maybe I was going crazy from the sun, I could have sworn that was Nona seconds ago.

Annies mouth made a perfect "O" shape as her scream came out silently and instead of hitting my target I dropped the weapon and went to untie her. She just stared at me, like I was mad and I frowned wondering why she wasn't greatful that I had saved her. Before I got the chance to ask however I felt a piercing wound in my back and right before the blackness overtook me, Annie turned back into Nona.

Pain was the first thing I felt. Excruciating, terrible pain. My vision came into focus and I let out a sound of hurt, as someone leaned over me whispering that it would be alright. I noticed now that I was laying on my side and as I peered around, also took in the fact that I was back in my old cave from the first night. Someone was prodding at my back and the hurt made me remember what had happened. I had been struck by something...I had seen Annie.

"Annie." I whispered jerking up to look around. "ANNIE." I called my eyes wide with fear. Nona looked at me, shaking her head and pursing her lips. "I knew you were dehydrated."She sighed and I would have lunged at her, but another wave of pain hit and I was out again, succumbing to the blackness.

It seemed like years before I finally came back to a halfway normal state of mind. I kept waking up with delusions, screaming for Annie or my family. Everytime Nona would just shake her head and wait til it was over then go back to fixing up my wound. By the time I was back to normal, my wound was all but healed and I couldn't help but thank her for not leaving me to die. Her only was response was that was my payback for not killing her and that I shouldn't expect it again. When I asked for what happened, apparently the Male from District Three had heard the screams and come to investigate. When my back was turned, he shot an arrow into my back filled with poison that could have contributed with the delusions. Nona had sliced his throat before he could try to hurt her, then drug me back to this cave to get me well again. Also, while I was out, there was an announcment for a feast. No doubt trying to bring us together for more deaths. It was to be held at the cornucopia at dusk and when I said I wanted to go, she stared at me like I really had lost my mind. It took almost an hour to convince her, and now here we were hurrying to get there before the sun fell.

We said nothing, and Nona was fuming silently behind me still angry at my insistance to go. Nothing good would come of this, she muttered now and again but I ignored her, pushing forward to get there. We need food, supplies. And maybe we could help eliminate more contenders by the time this was over. We made it there literally in the nick of time before the gong rang and a table rose up with platters covered on it. I ran without thinking, needing food more than anything else and could feel Nona behind me. However, when we reached the plates after picking up the tops of the dishes, it was clear that they were all empty. We had been tricked and there wasn't even time to leave before Nona was tackled by someone beside us and a knife flew past my head, missing by inches.

**AN: So Finnicks Games will be wrapping up soon. I'm excited, I want to get back to him and Annie. Thanks to everyone for the reviews and all the suggestions3 I love you all. Read, review. and tell me what you think of this chapter**!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Finnicks' POV.**

I turned, sensing someone behind me right before my trident went through the heart of the male tribute from district six. The female tribute was still on nona so I whirled around to her, stabbing her through the back. Her body convulsed and landed on top of Nona, pouring blood all over her. Nona just managed to get her off before projectile vomitting everywhere. I wrinkled my nose and helped her up before feeling a grasp on my leg. I looked down at the blonde girl at my feet. Blood was running out of her mouth and she was struggling to breathe. At first I thought she was trying to attack but then she spoke. "End...it." She whispered and I felt tears spring to my eyes at what I did. Nona however was less sympathetic and knelt down to plunge her knife into the girls throat effectivly killing her on the spot. I closed my eyes against the image then pulled Nona up again. "We need to go now." I hissed ignoring the gruesome scene before us as we started to run. In front of us, a battle was breaking out between districts ten and eleven. We slowed, trying not to get noticed as the female from eleven bashed a rock over the female from tens head. Her eyes rolled backward and Eleven stood up looking smug. I gagged a little at how easy they were killing each other off, we were all out in the open and the male tributes had just realized Nona and I were still there. It was a to the death situation now, no turning back. I threw my trident and hit the leg of the girl from Eleven, while Nona sauntered over and slit her throat. She seemed to have a liking for that kind of death. After shaking off her blood, she turned to where the males from Ten and Eleven had resumed fighting almost as if we weren't there. It enraged me at how little they seemed to care for their tributes death. I couldn't stand Darielle and I still felt horrible for her life ending after such a short time. But, this was the Hunger games it was expected for us not to care. Another reason to hate the capitol.

Nona started to slink away from the fight, motioning for me to follow her which I did, not wanting to be the only one standing when there happened to be a victory. We stopped in the bushes, wanting to see who would win and even though it took hours, finally it became clear that Ten had won this fight as Eleven dropped to his knees, crippled. Ten knocked his knee into the boys teeth and nona clapsed my hand at the violence as he literally pummled the boy to death. I made a noise of discontentment but when it was over, Ten ran from the scene and the canons fired. "It's done."I whispered into her ear, feeling sorry for her. I wished then that both of us could survive, with only three tributes left one of us would have to die for their to be a winner and I was hating now that I knew her so well. Her small frame reminded me of Annie and I brushed a strand of hair from her face as she stared up at me with blue eyes. Maybe it was the impending doom or the hurt I felt at the moment, but our faces moved together then almost as if they were magnets and if it hadn't been for a sudden scream I was sure I would have kissed her only to regret it later.

We jerked apart as if physically hit and turned to stare at the opening field where the fighting was apparently not over. The other tribute from Nonas district was there looking pissed while Ten lunged at him with his fists. Nona let go of my hands when Ten finally tackled Five in a death grip, squeezing his throat. I tried to grab ahold of her, but she sprinted ahead blindly going to save the boy. I should have stayed where I was, but I found myself running after her, trying to stop her from going where she was going to be killed. About halfway there I realized this was what I needed..for them to somehow simutaneously kill each other so I could go home. Of course, it didn't happen that way. Nona succeeded in killing Ten alright, but instead of her and the boy getting into another fight, they embraced in front of me as she spoke in a different language to him. I froze with terror when I realized now it wasn't me and Nona against everyone else. It was Nona and the boy against me.

**an; wow two in one night, and I'll probably be putting up some more if I don't fall asleep. As always read and review and thanks to the reviews I got earlier too! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Finnicks' pov.**

Everything happened fast after that. Nona stared at me, almost like she was sad that it had turnt out this way but just as soon as the emotion crossed her features it changed again before she gave a slight nod to the other tribute who snarled like an animal. I grabbed my trident up, posing with it held up like a statue before they both ran to me. Nona knocked the trident out of my hands, and I hit her with my elbow pushing her to the side right before the male tributes knife slashed through my thigh. I let out a scream of agony falling to the ground and rolling over my hands trying to staunch the flow. The boy was coming for me again and I clenched my fists and hit him square in the jaw almost smiling when he staggered backwards. Before he gained his composure again, Nona was on my back choking me. I reeled back to hit her head on the ground and she whimpered, still not letting go. In seconds, she had a knife to my throat and I just knew she was going to kill me. In a last ditch effort, I clasped onto a fallen knife, pulling it up to stab her forearm. It had the affect I wanted, and she fell backwards with a scream clutching her arm and yelling obscenities at me. The boy was up and at me again immediately, almost protectivly and it made me wonder how they were linked and why she had left him to team up with me. Had this been the plan all along? It wasn't like I had time to debate about it though because he had tackled me, barely missing me landing on Nona when he did. His blade was at my throat and I felt it cutting through. My breaths were going out, and I was losing conciousness. This was it...I had to let go. I was giving into the blackness when Annie came to me. "Don't you dare leave me Finnick. Don't you dare! You promised." She screamed. I apologized to her, telling her to forgive me because I was already gone. I thought I had lost all hope but my hand was floundering around on the sand, like it was searching for something. I didn't realize what I was looking for until my skin hit the cold metal of my trident. With a burst of strength just for Annie, I picked it up and stabbed the boy through the throat before blacking out entirely.

I didn't stay asleep for long. I woke up to Nona screaming at the boy not to die, to just stay with her. She looked mad with her blonde hair sticking up with sand and twigs and blood all over her uniform and staining her skin. I rose up on my elbows staring at her, and taking shallow breaths as my body threatened to knock me out again. Struggling, I sat up straight and looked weakly at my trident. Nona stood up, shaking and staring at me like she could kill me a thousand times without blinking. "They told me the pretty ones would be the funnest to kill."She hissed before attacking me stabbing my arms and torso over and over. I wiggled trying to move away from her before finally overpowering her with adreneline from God only knows where. I rolled over to be above her and easily pulled the knife out of her hands and tossing it away. Then I placed both hands on her throat and pushed with all my might, cutting off her oxygen. Her blue eyes went huge and she fought the whole way to her death. When I got tired of the slow torture, I picked up a spear and speared her through the heart, waiting until her heart stopped. Afterwards, I just sat on top of her breathing heavily. I brushed some hair back from her face gently and laughed humorlessly. "you're right. The pretty one was the most fun to kill." I whispered before leaning down and kissing her tenderly then rolling off of her and passing out.

**AN: And that's it folks. Finnicks games are over. Now to get him back home :D, Read Review, and thanks for the suggestions guys 3 it means a lot. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve.**

**Annies' POV**

The whole district was in a state of celebration. We were rich, we had a winner. Blah, blah blah. I had actually heard so much about Finnick that when I had come to my secret spot to swim today I had screamed, and then of course cried which I seemed to be doing a lot more lately. Just a week ago we were holding a funeral, and now everyone was so happy because little mister Finnick was back. Youngest winning tribute, the hottie of the capitol. It made me sick.

Okay, maybe I was being unfair. This was Finnick after all, not that much could have changed. But now, everytime I pictured him he was covered in blood and kissing that girl. The very thought made me kick my feet in frustration, sending a splash of water up towards my head. I couldn't handle thinking about this anymore, and jumped into the water immersing myself in the deep blue water. I had always loved to swim, and was actually quite good at it by now. The water made me feel safe unlike land did and I used to believe I was a mermaid. Of course, now I knew different but I would still give anything to become a fish. They had to so easy, being protected in this vast abyss. Able to go anywhere they chose and to float all day. Me, I was stuck on land with an evil reign over us and people starving to death everyday. Not to mention a two-timing jerk who had left me with so many mixed signals it had made me dizzy.

I swam until my skin was pruny and I had swallowed enough salt that I felt like I was floating and then climbed out, laying in the sand and drying off in the sun before putting my clothes back on. The Odairs had spent all day moving into their new house in Victors Village and we were having a party there tonight so no doubt I'd have to wear a dress. I looked longingly at the ocean, wishing I could just swim away. A big part of me wanted to see Finnick alive and handsome, but another huge part of me dreaded it. Dreaded getting answers to all my questions like had he loved Nona? Did he love me? Were we just friends...or something more? How much had he changed? They were endless it seemed and with every passing second more in sight. I had to face it sooner or later, so I sat up and straightened my thin shoulders and pulling my salty hair into a pony tail.

Back in our small home, my mother was bustling around cooking some sort of dish for dinner tonight and glaring at me when I walked in not even halfway ready. She mumbled something under her breath about irresponsibility and I just frowned, turning to go and find Tridan. I finally found him in the small den towards the back, filling up a water basin for baths. He gestured to me first, turning his back on me as I undressed and slipped into the water. He talked with his back turned while he got dressed in nice slacks and a button up shirt that used to belong to our father.

"You need to be nice tonight, Anne. The boy may have done wrong, and believe me I want to kill him for it but he did survive and we need to focus on that first." He scolded knowing all to well how I felt about the whole evening we were about to face. I just scoffed and dipped my head under to wash out my hair, ignoring him for the time being. He left me alone as expected and I re-surfaced drawing in a breath before finishing with my washing and then stepping out into the cold air and wrapping a cloth around me as I padded to my small room. Tridan and I used to share a room but since he was considered an adult basically now that it had been his last year in the reaping, he had been issued his own house which was down the street from ours. Along with him visiting today was Max and Jessica who seemed happy to see me when I stepped into my room. Max nodded out gracefully leaving us alone and I took a deep breath biting my lip. Jess nodded, she knew my pain and could relate before pulling me over to her and handing me a blue dress the color of the clear ocean. "To remind you of your safe haven." She whispered before stepping back to let me put it on. It highlighted my petite frame excelentlly and I stared up at her with questions in my eyes. It would be too exspensive for her to have bought this and if she had I couldn't accept it but she just shook her head, knowing what I would say before I voiced it. "It was my mothers." She responded gently before gesturing for me to sit. When I did, she started to brush my hair and hummed an old lullaby, the same one from when Finnick had left. It was sort of our song now. I felt tears run silently down my cheeks as she put my hair into a french braid she had learned from her mother. Tonight was sure to be hell.

**AN; wow, I've been updating fast. I hope you guys are enjoying it cause it's sure to slow again soon since my sister will probably claim her laptop again soon. Anyway, I know I promised their reunion but I kind of needed to put Annies views on the whole kiss into perspective and just couldn't bare her not caring. It's so...un annie. Anyway, read and review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Finnicks POV**

It seemed a little strange to me that I was nervous for my coming home party when I had just succeeded in murdering twenty four tributes. Maybe all of them weren't my fault but I had had a part in it. I had come home so they couldn't. It was a terrible trade off. Still, I had put on my good clothes and a brave face for everyone who was coming over and was looking in my mirror giving myself a pep talk. I think I was the most nervous about Annie. Last time I had saw her I hadn't thought I would live so I had kissed her. Now I didn't know where we stood, which just made the whole evening more complicated.

At the time the "party" was supposed to start, I walked downstairs still looking in awe at my new living quarters. It was way to magnificent for us, but it was ours nonetheless. And it was all because I killed some people. I had to bite my lip to stop the onslaught of tears and screams. Just about every five minutes, I flashed back to Nona's finals moments and wanted to go throw myself under a train. The capitol had eaten up my "saying" and it was everywhere now, as was my picture. I was in such high demand that President Snow had invited me back to the capitol for the next games. No one said no to the President, so I was planning on going. With a morbid look I entered the kitchen where my mother was singing and making a cake which had used to be a luxury we couldn't afford. Now we had plenty of everything; clothes, food, etc. It helped my family but every time I looked at my winnings I felt sick. I hated being in the new house and being reminded of what I had done. I was having a party and every other district was in mourning and still poor. My mother noticed that I looked down and raised an eyebrow before coming to kiss my cheek. "Shh. It's okay. The Crestas will be here soon." She cooed as words of encouragement, I hugged her and forced a smile even though her comforting had just made me more nervous. Annie. Annie. Annie.

**Annie POV**

We walked to the Odair's, of course. Jess and I stuck to the back of our little group and on the way there we passed up Darielle's father who sneered at us like he could rip off our heads right at that moment. To be fair, he probably could. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't mind stabbing Finnick for him; he deserved it after everything he had done. Killing that poor girl and then making everything so complicated for us. Maybe I was selfish but it just wasn't fair to me. Now here I was holding Jessica's hand like the earth would open up and swallow me whole all because of that stupid pretty boy. It was infuriating. Girls had called him a "player" before but they had also done that to Max and Tridan too so I hadn't paid them any mind. Especially when Max settled down with Jess. But, then I had to go and fall for Finnick's stupid game and get my stupid heart hurt. It was all just…_stupid._

When we got to the Victors village my heart picked up double time. There were ten houses with five occupied from older victors and according to Max, Finnick's was the one towards the back. The whole walk through I wanted to bolt and go fleeing back to the comfort of my bed where I could wear his shirt I had stole during the games and cry myself to sleep. Instead, Jessica pulled me on insisting closure or explanations would be better than me not going at all.

My parents got there before we did, and Tridan was basically jumping with excitement as they just let themselves in something that was only acceptable because of our history with them. Besides, it wouldn't be anyone else. The moms embraced and kissed each other's cheeks while my mom went to play with the girls, they were her pride and joy ever since she learned she probably wouldn't ever have another kid. Jess went with Max to talk to his dad about something and left me standing by Tridan who eventually wandered off to find Finnick. I stayed put, not wanting to see him and making small talk with Mrs. Odair. My mom was holding the baby and cooing to her and my father was actually cracking jokes again. When they realized I was still just standing around, my mom practically pushed me in the direction of the back door where Tridan had disappeared through minutes before.

**Finnicks' POV**

Tridan found me outside by the dock that was just another addition to the house. Luckily, he knew me well enough that he didn't say much just sat with me and looked at the sun lowering down on the horizon. We stayed in silence before Tridan abrubtedly got up making some phony excuse about having to go find his dad and then running off. I looked to where he had gone only to see Annie standing there like she wished she could be anywhere else. Of course, being as stupid as I was I couldn't see that the reason for her uncomfortable stance was towards me so I hopped up and ran over to her pulling her into a bone-crushing hug and breathing in her scent. She was actually here, in front of me with her dark hair and beautiful eyes. I wanted to hold her forever but then I felt her stiffen and pull away like she wanted me to let go so I immediately released my grasp and frowned, looking down at her. Her sea-green eyes were filled with tears and my heart almost cracked open at the sight. She wasn't sad though, she was mad and I could tell by the set of her lips.

"Annie what-?" I began but she just pushed me backwards and if it hadn't been for her catching me off-guard I wouldn't have stumbled back but she had so I did. "Don't Finnick. Don't try to sit there and hug me and expect me to just cry and fall into your arms like a silly heroine whose hero just came home. Did you know that I had to sit around and watch your mother cry and scream because everyone thought you wouldn't come home? I cried myself to sleep just knowing someone would kill you and now I regret it because I wish they had killed you! You..you" She stuttered before regaining her speech again as I watched dumbly. "You're so sick Finnick Odair. Just stringing me on until you met those stupid capitol girls and made friends with that pretty girl from five. You know what's even worse? I had to watch you kill her and then kiss her and call her pretty. You made me look like a fool in front of all of Panem. So don't you just hug me and pretend like it's all okay. Because it isn't." She was half-screaming by this point and I took a deep breath, trying to find something to say so I could explain everything to her. Instead of doing that, I ended up looking more like an idiot by responding with a; "You look pretty tonight." Annie looked at me like I really was insane and walked up to slap me across the face before stalking off mumbling something about murder.

**AN: ooo. Fights :D haha. Well, tell me what you think3 **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Finnicks' POV.**

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since my party where Annie had just walked out and back home. Our parents wouldn't stop asking what had happened but only Tridan and Jessica knew the full story. I had spent every day since either at Annie's house, waiting on her outside school only to walk home with her ahead of me like three miles, and leaving gifts in her window. Still, she hadn't said a word to me. It was beyond frustrating. To make matters worse, it seemed like my celebrity status was following me around. Girls were always offering to walk me home, tutor me, come over and cook me lunch, do my homework, etc. etc. I had girls hugging me and saying hi that I didn't even know. Girls that wouldn't have looked twice at me before were now falling at my feet. If I hadn't been so caught up with how to get Annie, I might have enjoyed it like Tridan had been doing. He was the official wingman, comforting the girls I rejected over and over again. He also was no help whatsoever with the Annie situation.

"Just like, kiss her man." He told me for what had to be the billionth time, while stuffing his face with some kind of cookie my mom had made. She didn't stop cooking these days now that she didn't have to work. "I mean, girls like that romantic shit right?" He kept going on with his repeated speech and I blocked him out wondering who if anyone could help me more than this idiot. He was her brother for Godsakes and he had no clue what I should do except some "romantic shit". Finally, I stood up and when he went to follow me I pushed him back down on the seat. "No really. I'm okay without you." I said my eyes begging him not to follow me. I loved the kid, but he was giving me a headache. Fortunately, he didn't mind staying behind and eating whatever my mom had for him now. I left my house in a rush just in case Tridan or one of the girls decided they wanted to come with me. I needed to do this visit alone.

Jessica's house was a few doors down from Annie's and after a quick peek in the windows, I knew Annie wasn't there and walked back to the front door to knock on it. As much as I wanted to see Annie, I really needed to speak to Jess in private first. She opened the door with a sigh, wiping her hands on a dishtowel. She looked worn out and I glanced into her green eyes apologetically before she just stepped back and let me in. "I knew you would show up here sooner or later, and not just to visit me and your brother." She half-scolded gesturing to the kitchen chair, which wasn't really a chair as much as some weird wood thing put together by my Father and Maxwell. Before the games, we hadn't had a lot of resources so most of the hand-me-down furniture in Jess and Max's house was sort of shabby and not well put together. "Okay, you caught me. I just…I don't know what to do!" I exclaimed in exasperation, throwing my hands up. Jess just stared at me with a smile and shook her head, her short locks falling into her eyes. "Well first of all, you need to stop acting like a stalker. You know Annie better than that. She is in some Cove you guys apparently went to a lot when you were younger." She said then stood up as if the conversation was over and went back to the soup she was making. "Wait… that's all you have to say?" I exclaimed, my eyes widening in shock. I had expected yelling, a full-out plan on what I had to do. Not mysterious hints. If I wanted that I could have just listened to Tridan! "Finnick, honey, if you do what I tell you too, she'll know because anything I would want would so not be Annie and we both know it. Now get your butt out there and win her back." She scolded throwing her rag at me and almost hitting me. I glanced at it then back at her. "I'm not getting that." I joked before skipping out the door to go find Annie in our old play spot.

**Annies' POV**

Stroke. Breathe. Stroke. Breathe. Don't think about Finnick. Stroke. Breathe.

I had been doing the same thing for the past two weeks. Go to school and ignore Finnick, ignore Finnick on the way home, get home ignore the gift Finnick left the night before, put on my old swim-suit, go swimming and ignore thoughts of Finnick. It was tiring but worth it, I barely thought about Finnick anymore. Which if I was being honest, was a total lie. It didn't matter what I did he was still there. His smile, the way he laughed. His silly charm. It was like a freaking broken record I couldn't throw away and it was agitating me. Why did he have to be so special? He was just stupid and a boy. I turned to float on my back and sighed closing my eyes against the sun and remembering times when we were younger and things were simple….

"_Boys only." Tridan said, sticking his short out and waggling his finger at the petite brunette who stomped her foot in response. "Mom said I could come!" She whined, looking at the short Blone beside her brother who she knew would give her what she wanted if she asked enough. " Finny." Six-year old Annie begged, her two front teeth were missing and it made her sound like a two-year old which melted Finnick's heart. He was always a sucker for little girls, especially Annie. "Cmon, Tri she won't hurt anything just let her play in the sand." He said to Tridan as Annie jumped up and down in victory. She scampered off to play, building castles and forcing the boys to be mermaids. . . "Annie!" "ANNIE!"_

Annie's sea-green orbs jerked open as her memory was interrupted by warm hands grabbing her arm and pulling her straight. When they finally got her up right she lost her balance and fell under the water, only to be pulled up again as she coughed out water. "Annie?" Came Finnicks worried voice as he drug her to the sand and made her lay down as he pushed wet hair out of her face. She glared at him and crossed her arms before pushing his hands off of her and sitting up. "WHAT THE HELL ODAIR!" She screeched before going back into a coughing fit. Finnick was breathing heavy and when she caught her breath her protective instincts for him kicked in. "Finnick? Finnick what's wrong?" She asked in a small voice pulling his arms away from where he had curled up and put his face in his hands. "I'm sorry Ann, I just- you had your eyes closed and it didn't look like you were breathing and it just I…" He stuttered and when he looked at her, his eyes were a million miles away. She knew immediately where he was and automatically had her own flashback to the games when he had been hurt and kept calling out her name like she was hurt or dead. Back home, she had screamed at the t.v. trying to tell him she was alive. Now it was clear he had thought he was back there in those delusions and scared she had been hurt. Despite her anger, she crawled into his lap like she had when they were younger and put her hands on either side of his face to lift it up. "Hey, stop acting like a baby. I'm here okay? I'm alive." She murmured biting her lip and trying not to cry. She had never seen Finnick so fragile before, it frightened her.

Gradually, he came to and hugged her against him, nuzzling his face in her hair. Annie laughed and pushed back. "Okay, okay. Enough lovey dovey mister. I'm still mad at you." She huffed rolling off of him and trying to look angry again. But she failed, he was just so cute as he smiled at her. "I'm so so sorry." He finally said after he stopped laughing as well and Annie just shrugged shivering a little. "Me too." She said slowly, before shivering more and poking his forearm. "Now that we're friends again would you mind taking me to warm up before I lose my toes?" She teased.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Finnick's pov.**

A month had passed, it was now November and the cold was beginning to gather around us. Annie and I had mended our relationship and things were as they were before, just us being friends. We never mentioned our kiss or Nona ever again and I never explained to her all that had gone on in the arena. My games were a sore subject that no one broached. It was getting harder to see Annie with the tour coming up and I was distressed all the time. I didn't want to travel around Panem and see the faces of the people whose children were killed so I could live and I definitely did not want to see Nona's parents.

The day before the tour began; I was taking a nap on my couch when I felt someone sit on top of me. Immediately my hands reached up to the attacker's throat and started to squeeze before I came to and realized that it was just Annie who was staring at me like I had lost my mind. "You know not to sneak up on me!" I scolded before letting her throat go and encircling my arms around her waist. She shook her head and laughed before leaning down to kiss my nose and then rolling off of me and onto the floor. I fought to keep the blush off of my cheeks and steady my beating heart before I rolled onto my side and stared at her playing with a strand of her hair.

"When are those people going to be here?" She asked after a while closing her eyes at my touch. I shrugged and sighed letting go of her hair and falling back into the couch again. "I have no idea." I groaned not looking forward to the capitol people coming to make me up. Annie smirked over at me and took my hand playing with my fingers as we sat in silence. These were the moments I loved most, just being here with her and enjoying each other's presence. I never wanted to move but as if to spite me my prep team arrived and looked at us disapprovingly. I heard them mumble something about he could do better and glared at them before getting up and dropping Annie's hand. She stepped out claiming she needed to find my mom and I was left alone in the grasp of the four of them and my stylist.

Four hours later and I was dressed in expensive clothes including long dark denim pants and a black tight t-shirt with a heavy green coat that had brown fur on the hood. They put a black hat, scarf and mittens on me and then pushed me out the door after doing my make-up. Cameras were everywhere calling my name and asking me questions. Mags appeared by my side and answered most of them for me while I just nodded and smiled what they now considered my winning smile. It was strange I thought to myself as I entered the train that was going to take me to the capitol; I talked and acted different around these people. They were like dolls that made me up into something I wasn't. It would be funny if it wasn't so disgusting. The whole ride I just ate the food and drank as Mags and I watched the small TV which was showing recaps of my games. I looked so fierce and animalistic that it scared me and soon I retired to my quarters for the night.

The next day we arrived in District 3 and I was made up yet again as we walked out the justice building. Everybody pretended they loved me and I got a certificate from the mayor who kept repeating just how _astounding_ it was that a fourteen year old had won the games. As usual I forced a smile and went through the motions only wishing I was at home swimming with Annie. She had to be watching this; I wonder what she thought of the capitol me and shook my head telling myself not to think about it. Annie hated all things capitol related.

District two was the same as district three and one was just hostile. I found myself drained and exhausted after every day and I missed dinner pretty much every night. I couldn't sleep well because I had nightmares and became very grumpy and restless. On cameras of course I looked refined and refreshed. I was the perfect image of tribute perfection. I made myself sick.

We skipped the capitol and went to twelve, backtracking to get to all the districts before my stay in the capitol. It was a pitiful celebration in twelve and their mentor didn't even show up. He was probably drunk somewhere in his house. They had always been the poor district and it was straight sad to see the starving children and worn out faces. I noticed Mags talking to some man after the whole speech and such and inched forward to see them whispering urgently to each other. When I got closer they straightened and the man smiled over at me. "Hello Finnick. It's nice to finally meet you." He said gruffly as Mags introduced him as James Everdeen and he shook my hand. I smiled nicely at him and nodded before gesturing to the train. They said their goodbyes and I followed Mags into our quarters before retiring to my room like I did every day.

Time seemed to fly through the rest of the districts until the day we got to district five. I was keyed up all morning and when the time came to get my certificate I almost threw up. I noticed Nona's family to the right of the stage and tears filled my eyes but I didn't dare to let them fall. Instead I stared stonily ahead ignoring their grief stricken faces. It was too much and I missed Nona yet again. I shouldn't have done what I did to her but I couldn't change the past. At our small party afterwards, her brother walked up to me and I looked in shock at his bright blue eyes and dark blonde hair so much like his sister's.

"She liked you, you know." He said to me without even a greeting of who he was. Not that he needed to tell me, I knew immediately.

"I liked her." I said back shortly and he rolled his eyes.

"The other tribute, they were engaged. Known each other since birth. She left him because she thought he was dead. He got stabbed in the stomach. Somehow he pulled through. No one knows how because they all focused on you two." He scoffed sounding angry and I winced. Engaged, no wonder she had left me. It would have been like if Annie was in the arena with me, a thought to painful to bear.

"I'm sorry for my actions." I said before putting down my plate and walking back into the train before falling into bed and into a night of restless dreams.

**Authors note: I brought katniss's dad into it heckyes :D haha, I named him James after Harry Potter's father because we all love him and it seemed fitting. I'm starting to think Kaya Scodelario is more Annie for me. I don't know though. Anyway, read and review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

_Finnick._

The capitol was our last stop and I was so drained that I was actually glad to see it because it meant I would be going home soon. I missed my family and the easy life of Four and if I was being honest with myself I also missed Annie. The first night in the capitol flew like the other districts and I thought maybe I could actually get through it until the next day I was told that the President wanted to meet with me so we could talk. I knew at once it wouldn't be good but it wasn't like I could just say no to the president. He'd have me killed and make it look like an accident. This much I knew, but what I wasn't prepared for was what came next.

I got dressed and at exactly Eleven o'clock two avoxs showed up to escort me to the president's office for tea and some lunch. The luncheon was pretty calm and I was relaxing halfway through it as we joked and talked easily. I even halfway enjoyed Snow's company, sure he looked lethal but maybe he was a cool guy. Then he asked if I would join him for a walk in the garden. He made it seem like it was no big deal but I didn't want to decline just in case although now I wish I would have just to postpone what he had in store for me. All started well and we kept up the light banter as we walked amongst his gorgeous roses. I found myself thinking that I wouldn't mind picking some for Annie but no way would I even try or ask for any, that was madness. It was while I was choosing what colors she would prefer that he got serious.

"I have a business proposition for you ." He said and I looked up immediately concern coming and dread washing through me. _Here it comes. _ I thought to myself and nodded mutely at the old man in front of me.

"You see ever since you won your games, good job I might add, the capitol has been very taken with you; the ladies in particular." He began what seemed to be a long speech and I almost rolled my eyes. Of course they were "taken" with me, they loved me. I was like a God here.

"Uh huh." I said ignorantly encouraging him to proceed with his news.

"I have offered to them a sort of game if you will, where they can bring you to events and other more personal gatherings for a small price and whatever you may want." He said as if commenting on the weather. My mouth dropped, he wanted me to be a prostitute for those painted ladies? I backe dup instinctively and glared at him feeling the arena atmosphere climb into me again. I was on the defensive and I knew he saw it.

"Hell no. No disrespect oh mighty leader but there is no way I would ever do anything with those imbeciles if you paid me a million dollars. I am not just a toy for you and your games!" I spat hoping to get a rise out of him, instead he stayed calmed and threw his hands up as if to say what can you do.

"That's a shame, I was really hoping to leave your pretty lady out of this. But then, you said yourself the pretty ones are the most fun to kill." He commented before flashing me a smile and walking off. I felt my stomach drop as I realized who he meant. How he knew about Annie was beyond me but no way would I let him touch her. God what had I done? I raced to follow him but two peace keepers stepped up and ordered me back to my room saying the president had business to take care of. I went at their command not wanting anymore trouble but as soon as I hit my room my lunch came back up and I was violently sick for the rest of the night.

The next morning I was determined and knew I would do anything to get Snow to change his mind, even if I had to take him up on his "business" offer. I went to his room a few hours before we left and told him that I agreed and just don't hurt Annie or her family or my own family. He looked at me coldly and merely nodded and then I just had this creeping suspicion that he had already hurt someone. When I confronted him he just stated that he did what he had to do and then I was rushed onto the train with a heart of led. They had killed my Annie, all because of me.

**An; okay obviously Annie doesn't die but I do have a twist coming so stay tuned. Don't give up on me guys I haven't gotten any reviews and that makes me sad so go go go and review I need your support, it motivates me3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen.**

_Annie_

I listened to the howls of a desperate mother and put my hand over my ears to try to block it out. We had been here all morning with the Odair's and Mrs. Odair was still howling at the ceiling in such agony that I felt my heart break every time she started up again. Mr. Odair had gone to the docks to deal with his pain in silence and my mother was rocking Finnick's crying with her. Maxwell and Jessica looked extremely upset and were lost in each other's embrace and Tridan had refused to come over, just staying locked up in his room. I kept thinking to myself; _this is my entire fault. I did this. _Even though it was irrational and would have happened anyway I still blamed myself. The only good thing about today was Finnick would be home, I couldn't help the butterflies I got when I thought of seeing him again and kicked myself again for not trying to be more than just friends with him. It sucked being stuck in the zone we were in because neither of us had the guts to bring up before his games in the justice building or God forbid, Nona. Those were sensitive subjects as was the arena so I just let it be but now I knew I had to try to get him to be more than what we were or I was just wasting my time hanging around because I didn't think I would ever like a boy as much as I knew I liked Finnick, it was impossible.

Around one I excused myself to go to the town square where Finnick would be when he got back home and my mother didn't even acknowledge me, just sent me on my way as Mrs. Odair screamed silently now. I made my way through the streets like a ghost, no one said hello to me they just stared quietly and looking as if they pitied me. It made me furious, okay so maybe we were in the middle of a crisis but did they have to make it so obvious? This left me with the bigger question of how to tell Finnick, it would crush him I already knew and it seemed as if the job was going to be left to me since he would have to be prepared before I got him home.

I waited by the justice building for approximently five minutes before Finnick walked out looking crushed. I could tell he knew what happened because it was the only explanation and I walked slowly up to him starting to cry. He turned just in time to see me and stared as if he had seen a ghost which made me stop short. _What the-?_ I thought as he loped over to me and grabbed me into a ginormous hug spinning me around and kissing all over my face. "You're ALIVE" He shouted and I had to giggle despite the circumstances. "Yes I am alive why would you think I wasn't?" I questioned and his face clouded darkly as he made a gesture that I assumed to mean not here which meant we couldn't be over heard. I didn't really want to take him home yet so I suggested we go for a swim casually knowing that no one could hear us in our secret hide out, it was too far off from the town and mostly concealed so it was a good chance no cameras or spies could hear or see us there. Finnick agreed like I knew he would and we walked silently me asking simple questions about things like the food in the capitol which he answered with short replies causing me to become more worried with every passing second. When we finally made it I turned and raised my eyebrows giving him the go ahead to tell me why in the world he had thought I was dead.

"The president he suggested that you were and I just I well it was my fault." He stuttered and my mouth dropped open as a horrifying realization crept over me and made me body cold. "Annie? Are you okay?" He asked and I started to cry again falling into his arms as I sobbed out what had happened.

"We were playing, Telilah and I, out near the square when these peace keepers came up and just took her from me. I fought I swear I did Finnick but they took her anyway claiming It was government business." I paused to show him the markings on my arms. There were more on my legs and back but I didn't show those because they were the worst as were the ones on my stomach. "That was for fighting back and I…what happened in the capitol Finnick?" I demanded my own green eyes searching his and his face crumpled and he sank to the dirt bringing me with him. He cuddled me in his arms while he spoke and even though our situation was so hopeless I found myself loving every second of sitting here with him, which was totally inappropriate but I couldn't help myself.

"It seems the capitol citizens have grown attached to me and so the President offered me a business proposition." He started gruffly and proceeded to tell me the whole story and explained to me why he thought I was dead. I mused and finally voiced a thought that maybe he didn't kill me just yet because Finnick had decided to agree but he wanted to make sure he stuck to it so he took Telilah. Finnick agreed and then we just sat together crying and talking until dusk came and night fell over District Four.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen.**

_Finnick._

When I finally went home that night, more tears were shed and I felt like I was ripping in two at what was going on. This just couldn't be truth and the worst part was admitting to my parents that I had something to do with it. My father I could tell, blamed me for it all but everyone else understood that it hadn't been my fault. I didn't tell them about selling myself just that the President made an offer that I refused until I thought it over but they didn't really press for more anyway. Now I spent my days with Annie after school swimming or reading (she read, I just watched her), or my favorite pastime with her; naps. After school and swims we were tired so more than once we had fallen to sleep on her bed talking about when we were kids or singing to each other softly. Also, she would cuddle up into my side and nuzzle her face into my shoulder causing me not to be able to sleep, so I stayed content with just watching her for hours until she woke dazed. I always played it off like I hadn't been awake the whole time but in reality it was the best part of my days.

In January, we celebrated the coming New Year like in the old days; it was a tradition that had stuck with our district since before Panem. It went well and before I knew it, it was April and we were getting ready for Jessica and Max's wedding. It was hard to believe that it had been almost two years since my games and I was already dreading having to mentor for the other tributes when they came back around. Mags said I probably wouldn't have to mentor my first year after but, after this year, it would be my responsibility until I died or if by some miracle the capitol was overthrown. I had actually expressed that statement and Mags had only responded with a curt "Maybe" had me confused and wondering. But, for now, we were too busy with the wedding to think about much. The Crestas had been over for the past few days getting decorations and such ready. Annie was practically glowing with excitement and I hoped that one day she would have a lavish wedding, hopefully with me but I would be happy for her even if it wasn't me. The morning of the wedding, Maxwell was so nervous that he made me never want to get married myself and it took three hours to get him into his good clothes that we wore for reaping. Annie said Jessica had a beautiful Yellow dress that looked wonderful and all I could think of was how beautiful Annie would look in a pretty yellow dress, or green which matched her eyes better. These thoughts really didn't make me helpful with making Max calm so Tridan took over and sent me away.

I walked out of our back door and breathed in the summer air, loosening my tie. I had gotten a suit from the capitol and it was by far one of the most uncomfortable things I had worn in my entire life. I walked away from the small set up we had for them and into the small wooded area surrounding the victor's village. I wasn't in on the trail to far when I heard silent crying near me. I pursed my lips and walked to find whoever it was, knowing that if they needed something I was here. Probably it was a victor so I made sure to make my footsteps loud so they wouldn't kill me when I approached. We were a bit jumpy around here. But, when I got there it wasn't a victor I ran into. It was Annie. She looked up at me and sniffled having already wiped the tears from her face. "Oh. Finnick, hi." She stumbled around her words looking down to straighten her skirt and I sat next to her and took her hand. "Hi." I replied softly and kissed her temple. "What's wrong?" I asked gently letting her know with my tone that I wouldn't force her to tell me. "I'm just being silly." She said and I shook my head chuckling a little. "You could never be stupid Annie, come on tell me." I prodded and she nodded before sniffiling again. "I just, I want what Max and Jess have. That kind of love, it's so rare and I feel like I'll never have something like that with anyone because the only person I want acts like I'm just a friend or some times just one of the guys." She cried and leaned her head on me while my whole entire being filled with a jealous rage. It was reasonable that she liked someone else but still I wanted to rip his head off for taking _my _Annie from me. "You don't need someone who doesn't appreciate you Annie." I said bitterly and she looked up at me a small smile lighting her face up. "Oh really? Well I can't get rid of him." She said her grin growing and I looked at her confused. "Well I can handle him if you want." I said puffing my chest out slightly and she giggled which made me smile. "I'd love to see you get into a fight with yourself love, but I don't think Max would like you missing his wedding." She teased and I almost fell off of the log we were sitting on when I put together the meaning of her words. The guy was _me. _ Annie wanted _me._ I couldn't stand the waiting any longer and I whispered her name before tilting her face up and kissing her tenderly on her lips.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

_Annie._

Time moves in strange ways, sometimes it is fast and sometimes it is heartbreakingly slow. After Finnick kissed me in the trees, my time seemed to be moving seriously fast. The wedding had been simple but beautiful and I had cried tears of joy the whole way through. Afterwards there had been dancing and Finnick and I danced mostly together while Tridan looked quizzically at us. Two weeks later at Finnick's sixteenth birthday party we basically became "official" and ever since we had been practically inseparable. Things were going well until we hit the summer again and the games rolled around haunting us every day and night until the day they finally rolled around. Finnick was a mess of nerves, scared I would go into the arena to fight and I had spent most of my time trying to calm him down instead of get ready like I should have. I wasn't worried about the reaping as much as I was worried about after, when Finnick would have to go to the capitol. The other victor had passed in May and so he was automatically a mentor this year which meant he'd be spending a lot of time in the capitol until after the games. I knew it was selfish because he only did it because he had to, but I hated knowing he'd be with dozens of women while he was away instead of me. So of course that morning I was about freaking out and so was he so we didn't look like the cutest couple but I enjoyed my last little while with him glad at least that I wouldn't have to go through what we did the year before last. I wouldn't have to say what might be a permanent good-bye, only a see you later and that should count for something. Still, I worried.

_Finnick_

I was a bundle of nerves. Not only was this my first year mentoring but Annie was only fifteen so she would be in the reaping again. She had to take out tesserae this year even though I had offered them money so her name was in the drawing six times. I couldn't imagine having to watch her go through what I did so on the way to the court yard I was practically shaking from nervousness. Annie was also unusually quiet so I figured she was worried too I just guessed that it was about what I was worried about. "You're not going to get picked." I said confidently as we neared the town square. Her green eyes flickered up to mine then away again as she nodded mutely and I took a deep breath. I walked her to where she was to sign in and kissed her cheek not wanting to piss the president off too much if the cameras were on me. We said our good-byes and I waved and winked at the crowd falling into my capitol mode as I sat up on the stage next to Mags. The next fifteen minutes of waiting for the names were the slowest ones I think I have ever gone through. The speeches seemed to take extra time and at one point Mags had to place her hand on my leg to stop if from jumping around like a wound up toy. I smiled apologetically but it didn't touch my eyes because Pippy, our escort, was already to the ball picking the female tribute first. I held my breath and only let it out when she read off a name that wasn't Annie's. I prayed for Tridan when she went to the boys but luckily he wasn't chosen either and I could finally breathe again.

I got a little bit of time after the ceremonies while the tributes said their words to their families so I signaled to Annie so that she would follow me to our secret spot and when we both got there I wrapped her in my arms mumbling unintelligibly. She just rested against me and sighed pulling back so I could look in her face, I smiled down at her and she looked at me questiongly. "I'm just glad you get to stay." I told her knowing how easy it would have been for Snow to rig the reaping and take my Annie from me forever. Her forehead wrinkled and she pursed her lips before letting out a short laugh as I returned her previous look to her wondering what was so funny. "Strange you've been worrying for my life and I haven't even gotten the chance to start worrying about it myself. I didn't even realize I hadn't been chosen to be honest." She told me truthfully and I raised a brow. "What has you so distracted Miss. Cresta?" I questioned teasingly even though the want to know was burning brightly behind my questioning. "I just don't like when you go the capitol." She said softly and my face dropped all joking mannerisms gone. "Oh Annie." I sighed before kissing her nose and closing my eyes as I rested my forehead against hers. She was short but I bent to be at her level and she sighed in time with me. We stayed there for a while until I knew my hour was up so I kissed her gently and promised she was the only one for me before regretfully leaving her alone to get on the train.

_Annie_

I watched him leave before sitting in the sand and digging my hands into the soft grainy substance before letting it drift through my fingers and back to the earth. I counted the minutes picturing what Finnick was doing each second then cursing myself for upsetting him before he left. I shouldn't say anything about him having to leave for the capitol. He had to if he was going to keep us all alive but yet the little green monster of envy filled me every time I thought of him having to abide by Snow's "business" order.

When it turned to dusk, I got up and started my walk back home sighing every now and then as my thoughts circled and bounced around in my head. I was too attached, part of my mind told me but I didn't care Finnick was mine and I was his so attachment was good. _But, what if he always has to do this? _My brain whispered to me and I grimaced not even wanting to imagine having to let him leave me for the rest of our lives just to watch him sell himself around on national television to those stupid monster women in the capitol. I shuddered and pulled the rubber band out of my hair, letting my dark locks fall back around my shoulders. It was still warm out and I could see the stars sparkling overhead. I didn't understand why the capitol liked having lights on all the time when nature was so beautiful. But then again maybe because I lived in the districts I was just used to the simple things.

When I arrived home, Tridan was sitting on the couch staring disgustedly at the screen. "I don't get why they have to do so many damn re-runs." He grumbled and I looked at him rolling my eyes. Every night he would sit there and watch them only to get angry that it was all he watched. "It's late." I reminded him calmly and he looked up to stick his tongue out at me before ignoring me again and finishing whatever was on. I had no interest in the game re-runs at all however so I went to the small room I shared with Tri and changed in a old shirt of Finnick's (the same one I stole during his games) and slipped under the warm quilt on my small cot hoping for at least a few good dreams tonight.

**an; Thanks to Ilovedamienmcgnity for the awesome reviews and to all you other lovely people who added me to their alerts, favorite author/story and reviewed :D It makes me happy to see you guys enjoying my work. I know some of my chapters have been short but that's just because they are basically fillers. I have five years to cover before Annie's games and I just don't have many ideas for them so time will go kind of quickly. Hope you liked this one. Read and review.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

_Finnick_

Go to the capitol, come home, see Annie, and mentor. That was my life for the next four years after my games. This year would mark my fifth year and like always I was nervous as hell for the reaping. Annie was seventeen, only two years from being ineligible to go into her own games but still her name would be in the ball 72 times by now because of the hard times her and her family had been having. I tried to help out as much as I could but peacekeepers were cracking down on us victors sharing our wealth which angered me more than I could say. But it wasn't like I could say anything, I was stuck being the capitol's toy as it was no need to stir up more trouble. Annie was as beautiful as ever as she waited in my living room in a beautiful blue dress the color of our district. I pulled her to me and kissed her eyelids and lips shaking all the while in my extravagant tux Snow had sent to me right before the games. He had promised they'd be the "best ones yet" and it scared me to wonder what he meant by that. I hadn't done much wrong in the past years except one time when a girl from the capitol visited District Four and saw me and Annie together. But they took care of her so I didn't think it had caused much trouble but obviously it must have if the President was mad enough to create even worse games for this year. Annie sighed in my arms not scared for herself as per usual, just upset I was leaving again. My capitol visits had slowed a little but I still went at least once every two months and sometimes more than that depending on my demand.

"It's almost time." Annie said looking up at me and giving me an encouraging smile and I winced not wanting to let her go. The reaping days were always the worst for me because I had seen so many tributes get killed since I started mentoring that I kept picturing Annie in the games and it had me so nervous I could barely breathe. Something she knew well and always tried to calm my fears. I nodded and clutched her hand in mine, as we walked out of my house and to the town square where our families already waited. They had wanted to give us time to ourselves before we got there which was nice because when we came to the square we had to split up. Annie had to go sign in and I had to go the stage with Mags and the small girl who had won the previous year and followed me like a puppy. It was sweet in a totally creepy way. My legs bounced nervously and I put on a charming face for the screens but really I was looking at Annie who was with the other seventeen year olds. Her brown hair was in a bun with two strands framing her face with soft curls and she smiled at me winking and giving me that look that told me to stop worrying so much. It was enough to help me keep up my pretenses.

As usual, the speeches were long and boring and by the end of them I had a growing headache and a need to shoot the mayor in the face. Mags would occasionally reach over and touch me to soothe my shaking when it got too out of hand since we could never stop it completely. No need to show the cameras my anxiety for they might read into it. I could play it off as nerves for my sisters but Snow would always know and that was more dangerous and then anything. Pippy was bouncing up to the stage her orange hair glowing as much as the sun and her navy blue dyed skin made her look ghastly and older than her thirty years .I wrinkled my nose slightly at her sight then flashed her a smile which made her giggle and me wink at the cameras playfully. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annie's hands clench and almost laughed out loud at how cute she looked when she was jealous.

"Girls first as per usual." Pippy sang and I rolled my eyes mentally, almost bouncing out of my seat by now. The whole place got silent as she paused for dramatic effect and then my life ended and time stopped when she finally spoke.

"Annie Cresta."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

_Annie_

My heart stopped when I heard my name. All these years and I had never trained or even dreamed I would be chosen for this death match. I looked up at Finnick but he was staring stonily ahead making a good face for the cameras like he didn't care that I was chosen. I saw in his eyes though that he was drowning in misery as was I. I was so shocked that I couldn't move but I didn't have to because a peace keeper roughly jerked my arm and pulled me to the stage and then jerked me into place forcing me to stand in front of a crowd with an expression of a deer caught in headlights. This could _not _be happening to me. My heart was racing and tears rushed into my eyes threatening to spill over. But I would not cry, and I would not look at Finnick or else I would lose it. I should have listened to him all those times he tried to teach me things instead of conning him into kissing or going to swim instead. Now I was going to die because I had believed I would beat the odds. To make things worse, when Pippy got around to calling the male tribute she called Marcel Denver who seemed to be perfectly calm and collected. I however was freaking out because he had been Finnick and Tridan's best friend for years until they had eventually drifted apart. Marcel was my first kiss when I was in the third grade even, no way could he be coming with me to the arena. I felt like I was going to pass out when Pippy made us shake hands but instead of just shaking my hand, Marcel pulled me into a hug quickly whispering to me in hushed tones.

"Don't go down without a fight." Was all he said and it confused me even more to think he might actually want me to win. I was lost in my thoughts so when Pippy said my name I was shocked back into reality. "Looks like little Annie has a lover this year." She teased to the cameras causing me to blush and look guilty. In my peripheral vision I saw Finnick's jaw snap shut and a part of me felt smug about it, I always had to watch him with other girls why shouldn't he watch me as well? Marcel played along good naturedly and then we were hustled off to the justice buildings to say our good-byes.

The deja'vu was so strong when I walked into the room that I collapsed immediately into the couch whimpering to myself like a beaten puppy. Tridan came in first, crying for the first time in his life. He gave me life skills and made me promise I would stop at nothing to get home to him and Finnick. My parents were my second visitors and they looked like they had seen death. They didn't cry because they were never the ones to do so but my mom was in pain, I could tell. It had to be hard not being able to have any more children and your only daughter is being sent to fight for her life. Of course, a part of me hated that she got to stay home while I went into the arena. It was silly but I needed something to do other than feel scared. Fear was not good in the eyes of my opponets, this much was sure. They would be expecting fighters and the weak ones would be the first to go. But I wasn't like Finnick or Mags, I wasn't a fighter and everybody knew it. I was Annie from the poorer part of the district that was always smiling and happy or trying to keep up with the boys. Little Annie Cresta and now I had to be vicious Annie Cresta. Worse, the love of my life was deemed to be the one to mentor me to my death even though in the end I'd only let him down and just die. I should just save him the trouble and go at the beginning so he doesn't have to worry. Not that he'd let me, I knew he had pull in the capitol that obviously wanted me dead. He'd keep me alive as long as humanly possible. Which only made the outcome more bleak for the both of us.

My final visitor was Jessica Odair. I curled up into her arms and we didn't say anything just listened to the others breathing and held onto each other like sisters which we were in a way. I sniffled and cried gently and she stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. Before her time was up, she pulled back and held out a small rope bracelet that was dyed blue. "It isn't much but I would very much like this to be your token." She told me and I nodded with my heart constricting at the simple beauty and sentimental value of the gift. I kissed her cheek holding back tears when the peace keepers came and took her away before taking me away a few minutes later to the train that would take us to the capitol.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

_Finnick._

My Annie had been crying, that much I could see from the time she entered the room. Her eyes were red and puffy and her lips were swollen from her biting them, which she had done every time she got scared since we were little. As soon as we got into the train I gave her a quick hug in the dark hall way before pulling back and nodding curtly. There could be no romance between us in the capitol, Annie nodded her consent knowing what we had to do before her eyes glazed over becoming so cold I could barely bare it. We made our way to the place where we were to dine and Mags looked ready to cry at the sight of us walking in together, two lovers unable to love each other in such a horrid time. Marcel was behind Mags and Annie left my side silently walking to stand in front of him. No one said a word for a few moments but I could tell they were having a conversation between themselves. A flash of jealousy surged through me, they had been posed as lovers which Snow no doubt would want to be shown to everybody in Panem just to clear my heartbreaker image. I wanted to avert my eyes but before I could Annie finally spoke. "I'll will." Was all she said with a nod to Marcel who looked relieved like a weight had been lifted from him. What the-? Mags cleared her throat then and ushered everybody to sit down. Annie was beside me and across from Marcel while Mags sat across from me. Marcel never took his eyes off of Annie while Mags and I went through simple survival skills, the speech old on my tongue because I had used it in vain so many years before. The two tributes were obviously not listening and I wanted to shake Annie for not bothering to try to learn how to live and make it back to me. She just stared silently at Marcel, barely blinking. I stopped abrubtedly and pounded a fist on the table. "If you won't pay attention then what's the point?" I demanded getting Annie's attention but not Marcel's which I could care less about anyway. If it meant Annie living, the less he knew the better. "I want to be Allies with Annie." Marcel said apparently reading my mind and insisting on proving me wrong about his listening skills. I glared at him from across the table but his eyes were still trained on Annie's face. "What is your view on it Annie?" Mags asked calmly from the other side and giving me a slight kick under the table so I'd be polite. God forbid the cameras caught on to my jealousy.

"I don't mind. It gives me a better chance." She immediately responded and my heart clenched. She didn't think she'd survive and if Annie didn't survive, there was no chance in my own survival. A world without Annie wasn't a world, it was hell.

_Annie._

Finnick couldn't touch me, kiss me, hold me, or protect me. The thought kept processing through my mind although I shouldn't have expected differently. I knew that we would have to keep up a pretense but still, the rejection stung. When I saw Marcel I knew I had to fight to get back to Finnick so I agreed to his whispered words and then as we were discussing I accidentally let my hopes slip. Immediately every body, including the tribute that had sworn his alliance, consoled me. Everybody but Finnick, the only one that I wanted comforting from. I hadn't been just saying it for comfort because I still thought the chance of me living was bleak but it would have been nice to hear anyways.

Two Avoxs showed soon after like they were on some sort of cue and served dinner. I was picking at mine until Marcel started glaring at me. "Because starving yourself will help you do what I asked." He retorted to me, staring hard at my plate. I glared right back at him, "Oh so what? Now you're my big protector? I think we settled that debt a long time ago Marc." I hissed toward him and he looked ready to attack me across the table. We had always known how to anger each other but I was more concerened about the tension I could feel radiating from Finnick beside me. "You didn't need to bring that up A." Marcel grimaced and I rolled my eyes remembering it all too well...

_I was at the beach like usual, even though we had been warned that the rip tides had been bad due to the hurricane we had experienced a few weeks before. Finnick and Tridan were out on the boats fishing with our dads and I decided in a burst of rebellion to go out and swim any way. I did good for the first few minutes but then I felt myself being pulled out and while I paddled frantically back, the wave crashed over me pulling me into the dark abyss. I knew I was done for as I choked out the salt and screamed silently tears probably flowing by now, not that I would know. Everything was water and dark, I was losing the fight when two hands ripped me above the water to sweet precious air and a light so bright it blinded me. Marcel, a friend of the boys, was there pulling me up and begging me not to be dead, he kept mummering something about Finnick..poor Finnick and was pressing into my chest. Eventually, the water came back up and I stared at my hero in gratitude. I couldn't speak still and he wanted me to stay laying down or maybe take me to a doctor in the richer part of the district but I refused. As a token of my gratitude and a complete moment of stupidity, I sat up and kissed Marcel long and hard. I had never kissed a boy before but I did now, and it was like fire works exploded but yet still wrong. A few minutes later we pulled away and he got up gruffly, leaving me in the sand. I never spoke to Marcel after that._

**AN: I know I've been gone and I don't have a good excuse but I do love you guys and I'm sorry Dx Please Review, thank of it as payment to your dear writer3 God Bless, -Blurry.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Finnick._

I was completely and utterly lost. Annie and Marcel kept glaring at each other and even though Mags was obviously clearing her throat to get somebody's attention, the tension stayed high however as we all stared back and forth. "Why? Because you wanted to pretend that it just didn't happen? Doesn't matter anyway, one of us will be dead soon anyways." Annie hissed at him and I clenched my fists at the image of her dead. Cold and lifeless like the kids I had killed in my own games. This must be my karma for all the innocent lives I stole as a pawn in the capitol's games. The question I still hadn't been able to answer in five years however was this: Did I have a choice?

"That's not what I meant, I just don't think that discussion is appropriate for every one in the room." Marcel was oddly calm, stealing a pointed look at me which made Annie pale and my anxiety grow higher. Marc and I had been friends for years, I thought we knew each other's secrets up to the point where he just cut off all contact from me and come to think of it, he hadn't talked to Annie since then either. Tridan and Marcel were bound to communicate, they both worked at the docks and on boats together for fishing. I had just assumed it was because I was born from net makers so we had drifted apart, but if that was so why was there so much anger in Annie's expression and so much.._fear _in Marcel's?

_Marcel_

There are few things that I counted impossible in this life, all of which were having the pleasure of coming true right now in the midst of my up and coming death; The first was I would have never in a million years thought that Finnick, Tridan, and I would just stop being friends. Much less because I made sure of it or because of _why_ I had made sure to cut off contact from my best friend and acted only cordial when necessary to the other. Back then, we were all inseparable and though I never admitted it, they were like the family I never had and always wanted. When I was born, my father had died in a ship wreck and my mother was slowly on her way to insanity. She soon killed herself after I was about four and I was taken to a community home with all the other orphans. We were watched over either by peacekeepers or Rich district members. I was unfortunate enough to get a peace keeper as my house parents and let's just say things weren't easy from there on out. The only thing good about my experiences as an orphan was I learned how to fight and how to hide or run when need be. In an environment like mine, you fought back with the kids to show them you weren't to be messed with and when the peacekeepers got angry at you…. You learned to run. I spent many nights holed up in a closet or taking a beating for the small little girl who lived in the house with me. Her name was Lucy and she was only eight, abandoned by two parents who died in an "accident" on the coast. It was rumored they had tried to start a rebellion which in our world explained their untimely death. Lucy was a small thing with stringy blonde hair, she was fiery and free-spirited which often got her in trouble along with her knack for being clumsy. She was all I had in life before I was reaped. Leaving her in the hands of those people with her being so vulnerable would no doubt give me night mares.

The second thing I never ever thought would happen was the possibility of me being reaped the same year as little Annie Cresta a.k.a the reason I no longer had best friends. To be honest, it wasn't her fault completely. She was in a near-death situation to be fair and I saved her so it was obvious why she reacted like she did. Still, I couldn't help but feel dirty at what had happened. She had been so small and weak, I had taken advantage of that and not stopped her from kissing me like she was grown. Not only that but Tridan was her brother and he was so protective that I was sure he'd kill us both. I was coward enough not to want to tell him. The other reason was Finnick Odiar. It was no secret now that he and Annie were together, and if the kiss happened now it would be a bigger deal but even then I could tell he loved her. Had I stayed around and persued a relationship with Annie I would have ruined what he hadn't even realized yet. I didn't deserve her, so I left.

Annie was staring at me with a terrible anger she had always held in her. She was intense and exotic and totally off-limits and maybe that was why I was completely and irrevocably in love with her.

_Annie_

No one was speaking after Marc's last comment. I could feel my complexion paleing as I realized the meaning behind Marcel's words. The whole of Panem already viewed Marcel and I as lovers thanks to Pippy and I knew Finnick hated it as much as I did. Once upon a time, I probably would have been thrilled since I had crushed on Marcel ever since that day at the beach. It had weakened of course compared to what I found I felt for Finnick but it was there and I was reliving my regret and hurt at him just leaving after what happened. Finnick did _not_ need to know about what happened nor did he need to know about my feelings for Marcel. That in mind I simply nodded as Mags launched into a whole speech about keeping personal things to ourselves so we could focus on the games. It must have been safe from cameras or maybe he just felt really hurt, because Finnick's hand found mine under the table. I closed my eyes to fight back tears and clutched his hand for what would probably be the last time as if it were the only thing holding me to the to be honest, it probably was.

**AN; whoa, tension xD . Thanks to all the reviews I got last time! I'm enjoying hearing your inputs and if you have any suggestions I am ALL ears 3 .Read and Review. Reviews are my Bless, Blurry**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

_Finnick_

We arrived in the capitol right on time. I came into the front room and saw Marcel standing by the window as we came through the tunnel and the crowds started to swarm the train wanting to see more of the children they were going to watch get slaughtered like pigs on christmas. He stared at them obviously fascinated with the glamor of the capitol. I myself had been just as intrigued when I had first arrived in the capitol. Until I became another pawn for them, now it was just a way of life for me.

I hadn't seen Annie since the night before when she stormed out on dinner and it worried me because we were going to stop soon and she need to be around to meet her prep team. Before I got anxious enough to go find her, she appeared in the doorway with Mags. She was dressed in a light colored spaghetti strap dress that looked summery and probably was chosen to make her look innocent but as I looked her over she just reminded me of a ghost. Her eyes were downturned to the floor which made my heart stutter, I needed to see her and make sure she was alright.

"Good morning." Mags finally said cheerfully and I sighed wondering how she could manage a facade at this point. Maybe it was because she had been mentoring longer but I could only manage a grimace before looking back at Annie. She wasn't looking at the floor anymore but at Marcel who had turned and was looking at her. Her stance showed pure fear and I wanted to just run to her and kiss all her fears away. I knew I couldn't do it because it would ruin my capitol personality that was expected, but I never thought that she would do what she did next. I watched with a growing jealousy as she walked towards Marcel slowly, as if in a trance, and wrapped her arms around him. He embraced her back whispering secret words and I couldn't help but wish that Marcel would drop dead. It was selfish but the only thought that I could form other than violence was even worse;

That should be me.

_Annie_

**AN: The song I have in mind for Annie's games is Eyes Open by Taylor Swift and some others hear and there for what is going on, so expect some lyrics randomly.**

**_"The tricky thing is yesterday we were just children, playing soliders just pretending. Dreaming dreams with happy endings in back yards waging battles with our wooden swords. But now we've stepped into a cruel world where every body stands and takes score."_**

I was never a good actress. Even when I was younger, and the boys and I would play pretend I was always the one who broke character. Now that I had been chosen for the games however, I would have to learn quick how to act because if not my death was gaurenteed. Every one else seemed to be one step ahead of me with the advantages of knowing how to play the part they were dealt. I was in their dust left breathless and wishing for my childhood that had been now cut short as I was forced to grow up.

Mags was late to fetch me, I knew this because I was already up when she came in looking too cheery for my liking, she handed me my clothes for the day and I winced at the girly dress. The only reason I didn't put up a fight was because she said it had belonged to some body very near and dear to her heart. I wondered at who because I never knew Mags had family, but pushed it to the back of my mind when we walked into the main room and I saw Finnick and Marcel. Finnick's attention was on me so I looked at the floor, knowing if I looked back I would shatter into a billion pieces right there on the fancy carpet. Mags spoke up and at her voice, Marcel turned around which I caught out of my perephial vision and automatically looked up at him to meet his intense blue eyes.

Suddenly, I wasn't in the capitol and I wasn't with Finnick. I was on the beach soaking wet and scared while looking at the boy who had saved me life. Something about the flashback caught me like a dream and subconciously I moved towards his still figure. When I reached him I couldn't help wrapping my arms around him and burrying my nose into his neck. My body craved warmth and protection and like I predicted, Marc provided it when he returned my affection. We didn't pull apart until the train stopped and even then his hand remaind on my lower back as we followed a sullen Finnick and a bouncing Mags to meet our prep teams.

District Four had new teams this year, all male, because according to them the old ones did something "terribly scandelous" and they couldn't bare to go into detail. To us, it was just the capitol arranging more accidents for what they considered rebels. I had to fight back my smart comments while my team took me and Finnick into a room and Marcel and Mags went to their own room.

Pippy came in with my stylist, Zane, and I looked up at Finnick needing guidance but his eyes were on Pippy. His expression was cut off and icy which made me shiver, this wasn't my Finnick. It was theirs.

"Good moooorning Finnick dear." Pippy called and I resisted the urge to gag especially when he responded.

"Mornin' Beautiful" He drawled in a seductive purr while Zane pulled me to a chair clucking out commands while his team worked on me. I didn't even think to resist because I was watching Pippy and Finnick flirt the whole time, my entire being was furious by the time they had me dressed and ready.

I turned to a mirror taking in my costume and what I saw took my breath away. I had on a cream-colored corset laced so tight it showed cleavage I didn't even know I had, my skirt was long and flowing in a teal satin fabric somehow managing to look like a mermaid fin,I wore cream colored flats and on my head was a cream colored lace veil which made me confused but I didn't question it. My make-up was also amazing because I had a small hint of a blush and sparkly blue eye-liner with my lips nude. I was...goregous.

"Zee Guhl eez readee. I hope eet's to yuhr liking." Zane said in some strange accent and I turned seeing Pippy almost dy?ing with excitement. She pulled Finnick out the room snapping her fingers for me to follow and as if on cue Marcel walked out with Mags who was frowning deeply and looked at Finnick with a warning look like she was telling him to be calm. He looked fine to me, still the capitol Finnick but not angry.

Marcel was dressed in a cream colored shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbow and blue satin pants. On his hand was a ring made of seashells and he handed me a blue pearl ring that was extravagant. I looked at him confused.

"They didn't tell you?" He asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" Pippy huffed before explaining. "The mermaid falls for the human and defys all to get married!" She gushed and every thing snapped into place as my chest seemed to collapse.

Marcel and I were the bride and groom.

**AN: Read and review. Review is my fuel!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

**_"I will hold on hope and I won't let you choke on that noose around your neck. And I'll find strength in pain and I will change my ways I'll know my name as it's called again."_**

_Marcel_

If I was being honest with my feelings instead of blantantly denying them any chance I got, I would have to admit that Annie looked stunning in her "bride" dress. Not to mention the fact that I wished the whole wedding thing was real instead of some theatric skit made up by the capitol. It was cruel to make me endure it but then again it wasn't as if they knew of my feelings for Annie. She didn't even know how I felt about her.

I sighed as everybody talked amongst themselves and Pippy shrilly asked for Finnick's approval. Now, I had seen Finnick prance around and be with other girls besides Annie ever since he came to the capitol. It wasn't a secret and I always wondered how she dealt with it and why. I could be so much better than him...okay not the point. Anyway, Finnick surprised all of us and for the first time I knew something wasn't right because instead of giving Pippy praise he bent down and kissed her on the lips for all to see. Mags was frowning deeply but said nothing and Annie looked like she had been physically tortured for ten years. I wanted to punch Finnick and demand that he leave Annie so someone better could help. But then I saw the look on his face. He wouldn't meet anybody's eyes and his face was drawn shut like curtains, his eyes were glassy but regretful and something deep inside told me he didn't choose to do it. I had always known he'd end up with Annie which is why I had been so mad that he went to other women, but this look explained it all to me; something just wasn't right about the whole situation. He walked stiffly in front of us dragging a beaming Pippy to the front and started to lead us down the hall. I took Annie's hand in mine and tried not to feel too happy about her squeezing it like a life line.

_**"You're drunk, you need it  
>Real love, I'll give it<strong>_

_**So we're bound to linger on  
>We drink the fatal drop<br>Then love until we bleed  
>Then fall apart in parts"<strong>_

_Annie_

My heart was aching and I felt like throwing up but somehow by the grace of God I managed to make it to the little warehouse looking thing that we were to get ready to ride our carriages for the opening ceremonies. They were all about glitz and glamour and completely pointless but a requirement nonetheless.

All the other districts were there and when we arrived they looked at us curiously and obviously not impressed, turned back to what they were doing. The ones that caught my eyes were the poor things from District Tweleve. They had been covered in what looked like soot from a fire and were completely nude, I said a quick prayer of thanks that my prep team actually had a bit of sense.

I turned my attention to the carriage in front of me and gasped with admiration, it was a huge cream-colored thing that upon further inspection, I learned was shaped like an oyster. Inside were plush teal seats that we were to sit on like the pearls of the oyster and our horses were dyed blue with cream colored reigns. The cool part was when the reigns moved it looked as if we were swimming because holographic looking fish appeared all down them. It was astounding how much work was done with it and I felt a burst of admiration for the people who put this together only to have it crushed when I remembered exactly why this was happening.

"Annie?" came a voice behind me making me jump with shock. I knew that voice all to well and sure enough as I turned Finnick was standing behind me so close that I could reach out and touch him. He was taller than me so I came to face his collarbone before traveling my eyes to his face. I didn't have to look around to know that no one was paying attention because his facial expression had turned back to his old self so well that it hurt to look at it.

"The carriage reminds me of home." I said trying to sort out my jumbled head and gesturing to the carriage. He just stared at me barely making a vain attempt to nod. The silence was deafening between us until he cleared his throat and spoke.

"You'll see the real home soon, it'll be like it always was." The bad part was, he had uncertainty lacing his tone, and I knew that he was talking about more than just home being the same. This was Finnick's way of saying sorry without them knowing. The hate I felt had doubled and I just shrugged and turned around climbing into the carriage beside Marcel. As our horses left I didn't look back at Finnick, instead I just stared stonily ahead the whole time while people called out my name like a heroine from a story.

President Snow was soon saying his speech and when I finally came back to reality, we were in an elevator headed to the Fourth floor (Districts stayed on the floor numbered with their numbers, the whole floor was for us). Apparently we hadn't been the favorite and Pippy was complaining so much that I actually wondered if I could tie her up in a closet somewhere. It didn't help my violence when Finnick started to cuddle her and kiss along her neck. His eyes were open and met mine as he stood behind her, kissing her neck line with her mummering appreciation. I stared at him eventually making him break away the gaze and when the elevator doors opened, I stormed out stomping to where we all had to eat dinner. Pippy wasn't invited thank God, because the mentors had to speak to us about training and it was just "too bloody" for little miss Pip. I rolled my eyes and huffed plopping into a way too comfy chair beside Marcel while some Avoxs delievered our platters.

"Training is tomorrow. You don't need to show off much but make sure they do see some skills you have and you'll form alliances. The careers aren't bad to join but don't underestimate them, they'll turn quickly." Said Finnick wincing and I wondered if he was thinking about the allience he had made with Nona. I didn't like thinking about her so I stayed silent and pouted more not eating.\

"I only want Annie." Marcel said not even glancing in Finnick's direction. If he had he would have seen the snarl on Finnick's lips, which I decided to push farther out of spite for what happened in the elevator.

"That makes sense since we're lovers and all." I cooed wrapping my arm through his and smiling brightly at a confused Marcel who smiled tentively back at me like he was scared. Finnick snorted and frowned leaning back in his chair.

"Annie." Mags said which was clearly a warning, I noticed Marcel drinking more wine probably so he could forget the fight that was bound to break out now.

"No Mags. Don't scold me, if Finnick can whore around in the capitol then damnit so can I. At least Marcel is actually loyal to every girl he's ever been with." I whispered fiercly, too low for the cameras to pick up. Finnick slammed his hand on the table.

"Don't even go there! You know why!" He said angerily loud enough that every one could hear but he worded it enough so it just sounded like a disagreement with tactics.

I knew it was irrational, but I started to feel tears well up and stood up mumbling something about not being hungry before rushing to my room and locking the door breaking down like some pathetic school girl. I heard Marcel at my door a little later begging for me to let him in but I just screamed obscenities at him until he left. Once I got my tears subsided I got into a bubble-bath something I didn't know existed until now and washed off letting the anger and hurt run off of me.

After getting dressed in a night-gown I tried to sleep but guilt kept me up. I shouldn't have taken everything to heart that Finnick was doing. I knew he had to because it was life and death, and seeing as how I was now in a life and death situation I could probably take tips from him. But it still stung and I hated fighting with him so much that I gingerly got up and walked down the hall to his room. The passage was shadowy so no one would be able to make me out as I stood by the corner before Finnick's room. I went to step foward when the door was opened and a few rays of soft light fell out. It was then that I made out the people by the wall before his room. It was a male and female, and the woman was giggling and mummering something in hushed whispers. My gag reflexes started acting up before my mind fully wrapped around what I was seeing.

Pippy was pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around the males waist a male I knew all too well. Finnick's lips were sneaking down to where her dress had been pushed down almost showing all of her chest and his hand was disappeared somewhere in her skirts. Call me neive but I never believed that Finnick actually had sex with the women he was forced to be with. It hit me hard and I started stumbling back running to somewhere I could be safe. I had thought I'd end up in my room but I found myself outside of Marcel's door knocking frantically. He opened it sleepily and I couldn't hold back the sobs.

"Annie wh-?" He started but I didn't let him finish before I sprung forward and wrapped my arms around him pressing my lips to his and knocking him backwards into his room. Somehow the door got shut and he was pulling away as I still cried trying to bring him back.

"What about Finnick?" He whispered huskily against my lips.

I shook my head and kissed him once more before replying;

"Forget Finnick."

**AN: I have other chapters written I swear but they're all on paper xD so bare with me while I get them up because I only have limited amounts of time on my dad's desktop.**

**Also Read and Review, Reviews are my fuel! And seriously, if you all have ANY suggestions let me know! I love hearing from you guys, and maybee if someone gives an amazing suggestion I decide to use I might just give them top-secret information on what will happen soon in the story; D SO REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

_Annie_

I wake up slowly, as if coming into something I didn't want to experience. I groaned and snuggled closer to whatever was beside me because it was so warm and comfy. I felt it rise as if breathing and squinting I looked up shocked to see Marcel beside me. Last nights events flew through my mind and I closed my eyes wishing I hadn't done what I did. We didn't have sex of course, I didn't want to lose my virginity because of Finnick sleeping with Pippy, but I had stayed here all night with Marc just kissing and talking and me mostly crying. He had been so gentle and considerate about Finnick that it made my heart hurt and sleeping in his arms...it was wonderful. But now all I could feel was guilt for basically cheating on Finnick and I didn't even have a good excuse like he did. I sat up trying not to awake Marcel only to see him looking at me with a small smile before it vanished upon seeing my face.

"You regret last night." He said so sure that I couldn't bare to deny it.

"No, yes. Maybe? I...I can't just leave Finnick and it was selfish but I needed someone there for me and you were here and I just ...can we forget this?" I begged. He looked like he would respond but then we heard a knocking at the door and the worried voice of Mags coming through the door. Soon she just barged in and raised her eyebrows seeing me with Marcel who sat angerily and didn't look at either of us. She didn't comment on us being together just pulled me out the room and scolded me for not being ready on my first day of training. Realizing that was today all my boy problems faded and a growing anxiety grew. I let her pull my hair into a high ponytail and dress me in a track suit with my district number on it before we went out to the breakfast table. Finnick was staggering in when I was looked like hell. His eyes were bloodshot and to my horror he downed a cup of a clear liquid that was alcoholic I just didn't know what kind.

"Pippy won't be out until later." He growled gruffly walking back into his own quarters. I flinched when I heard the door slam and then sat down enduring the long and silent breakfast.

Training wasn't anything special, and details would be much to boring for me to dwell on so I didn't. I sort of just flew through it. I had no real skills except swimming and there weren't any pools around here that I was aware of. The only thing I was alright at was making nets which could be obvious because my mother came from net-makers so I knew how to tie them and also I found I could make good snares. It would help with food if nothing else. The rest of the evening and the next few days were mostly silence. Marcel didn't speak to me and neither did Finnick. In fact the only conversation was from Pippy and it was mostly one-sided. Finnick went out at night on dates probably and she was furious throwing things and calling us obscene names. It made me want to laugh at her for thinking he'd stay with her long, he always used up the capitol girls and threw them away the second he was paid. Actually, I guessed that was how it worked I didn't really know if he got a form of payment but it wasn't too important anyway.

Now, I sat in a room with my prep team and Finnick (who was sitting silently in a corner alone) getting ready for my interview with Ceaser Flickerman. They had decided to show me off as frail and innocent which I had tried to oppose to with no success. I sat angerily while I curled my hair and put it up in some intricate bun that made my cheekbones pull up and while I was still made me seem to be graceful without effort. It was a wrong impression because the only place I was graceful was in the water, something I admitted with pride.

My dress was a light green that shimmered in the light and my dark hair contrasted wonderfully with the dark green of my eyes which popped with the green sparkling eyeliner. My lip stick was a dark red giving me a sophisticated look and my pale skin looked flawless. In truth I looked like the porcelain dolls the woman in our market sold, which made me more cross because I seemed breakable.

"She eez perfect no?" Zane asked grinning at Finnick who nodded then went back to looking at me. I hadn't spoken to him unless neccessary for the past few days and it was cruel but every time I tried I clammed up remembering how I decieved him with his ex-best friend. I couldn't tell and hurt him and since I would be sent to my death in two days anyway, it didn't matter. Marcel and I could take our night to the grave, or I could and when Finnick found out Marcel would suffer not me. It was terrible of me but I couldn't find it in me through all the hurt and anger and fear to care.

We met Marcel and Mags in the hall again and we exchanged a curt nod before I went back to just staring around me like I was removed from the room and instead was lost in my own head, which lately I seemed to be doing more. It was easier to hide in here then being stuck in reality.

As we walked I looked over Marcel who was in a green tux matching me yet again. The twin act was pissing me off, obviously we weren't related or lovers so they should just give it up. Not that I had a say even if I did voice my annoyance but still. I detected some eye liner on him as well on his lower lid and giggled softly earning looks that seemed to wonder if I had gone mad, and maybe just maybe I had.

_Finnick_

I hated being in the capitol more than anything else in this world. Every thing was fake and stupid and all the people were selfish cows. I wanted to kill all of them because the anger ran deep especially when I had to do my dirty acts in front of Annie or in the same building she was sleeping. I had learned some secrets from Pippy, not nearly as much as from Snow's secretary but it was worth it all the same. Still, it felt worse than usual having to see Annie and I couldn't shake the feeling that she knew what I did with Pippy that night because she had barely spoken to me since the opening ceremonies. I even came up with non-exsistent mentor stuff just to have a small conversation with her to no avail. Something was wrong and the whole place had been silent lately. Pippy was scarce anymore because I had ditched her which didn't harm me any, she was a pawn in my games as much as I was in Snow's. She deserved it in my eyes.

Speaking of Pippy, she had already left for the interviews and I left Annie and Marcel backstage to go to their seats before helping Mags to hers and sitting. A woman next to me was talking but all through the first three interviews I could barely look away from Annie, and when I did it was only because the cameras seemed to love showing me in the crowd every ten minutes.

Marcel was up first and when he walked out the crowd cheered alright but some girls actually swooned. He was attractive I supposed with curly dark hair and shocking blue eyes plus his tan from fishing all the time. Since he lived in the community home, he had to have a job so he fished which also gave him some muscles. I could see why he was a heartthrob and I knew that if by some chance he won he'd be put through what I went through and that alone made me want him to die.

"Well, it seems you have quite a few fans!" Ceaser joked goo-dnaturedly shaking his hand before sitting down with Marc doing the same. "So tell us, Do you have anyone special in Four?"

"I've had a few, but not really anymore. I have work to do." Marcel answered seeming aloof, I looked at Mags who seemed smug and realized that must be his image. Not to bad if I was being truthful, still I watched Annie not really listening.

"Ahh, I understand. Us beautiful people always being behind because of work." Ceaser said dramatically earning a laugh.

"True enough Ceaser."

"What do you say will get you through these games young Marcel?"

"I'm strong, and I'm protective."

"I can tell. Anything else you would like to share?" Ceaser seemed to be grasping at straws but Marcel didn't break character.

"No. Good night." He said before standing up and walking off stage. I stared at him shocked. That was a first because he hadn't been dismissed but it had caught the capitol's attention and more importantly, the capitol's.

_**"Every body's waiting, Every body's watching. Even when you're sleeping...keep your eyes open."**_

_Annie_

I sat in my chair nervous as hell but managed to keep from bolting out the doors. I barely paid attention to anyone but Marcel's interview and wanted to hit him when he left the stage because it meant I was up next. He came and sat down patting me encouragingly which surprised me even more because he hadn't so much as looked at me since the night I had practically used him. It stunned me so I stayed still for a second frozen before realizing that I had to go out on stage. I gulped and walked out, my legs shaking in my small silver heels. Ceaser was smiling brightly with an amused expression before shaking my hand and we sat down.

"I promise not to bite!" He teased and I let out a nervous chuckle cursing myself in my head for being so lame. I would never get sponsors.

"So little Annie," He tsked after my name. "What a little thing you are! What should we expect from you in your games?" He leaned forward like he cared and anger lighted up in me.

"I suppose I'll kill a few people." I hissed, my voice dripping with sarcasm. It didn't even phase him or anyone else, they actually laughed at me. I looked the the audience pissed but then I caught Finnick's eye and my gaze softened. Unfortunately Ceaser caught on.

"Ah, falling for the heart breaker eh?" Ceaser chuckled as the cameras went to Finnick and I blushed mouthing sorry at him for putting him in a bad position. Thankfully he was better at this than I and he winked and shouted "Maybe she'll be next" before laughing and sitting down. I wanted so bad to slap the arrogant expression he had on but I settled down when the cameras left him and his expression turned to scared.

"What can I say? He's sexy." I teased falling into humourus banter that my brother and I often shared.

"That is true, he could make a man want him! But enough about him, let's talk about you. Are you close to your family?"

"Yes sir I am. My daddy is the best net maker in all of Panem and my mother can cook amazing food." I said patting my belly and getting a laugh.

"No brother or sisters?"

"I have one brother, he's older and a jerk but I love him." I turned and put a heart up with my hand. "That's for you Tri!" I said. The crowd awhed and then my time was up and I was hugging Ceaser bye. I was shivering again by the time I reached my seet and Marcel took my hand still not looking at me but still protecting me, which made me feel all the worse.

I zoned out again for the rest of the interviews and then we were out of there and back to our floors. I got dressed for bed and climbed in falling into an uneasy sleep. I'd be in the arena in two days.

**AN: Two in one day YES! Read and Review; Reviews are my fuel. and give suggestions! Remember, if you give a really good one that I might use I will not only give you credit in the chapter but I will give you a sneak-peak of what's to come ! So gogogo!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

_Finnick_

We had exactly forty-eight more hours before our tributes went into the arena. It was crucial to get everything we could help with in before so today Mags and I were going over last-minute things with Annie and Marcel to prepare them for what lay ahead. We were going to meet in a conference room in our building all together because as far as we knew they were still allies so it made no sense to train them separately.

At the moment, I was walking down the hall, to wake up Marcel but when I got by his door I saw Annie standing in front of a sullen looking Marc with her arms crossed and an angry expression on her face. He seemed to be getting her to move without outright pushing her but she was stubborn and adamant.

"We're going to have to talk sometime! Even if it is just to say you don't want me anymore." She yelled. If anyone would have been sharing a floor with us they would have been woken up by the shrill tone in her voice. Her comment seemed to make Marcel lose whatever patience he possessed because with an animalistic grunt he pushed her forward by the shoulders and into a nearby wall.

"HEY! Let her go!" I yelled to them gaining both the tributes attention. To the cameras I was just a mentor trying to get my tributes not to fight (Fighting amongst themselves before the game was against the few rules they had anyway) but in reality my body was surging with anger at the fact that Marcel had willingly just put his hands on Annie; _my _Annie. I grasped his shoulder and pulled him off of her stepping in between them in a protective stance and holding him by the collar of his shirt. For a few moments it seemed he was about to strike me but he just shook his head and wrenched himself from grasp before slamming his door and walking down the hallway in search of Mags. I looked worriedly over at Annie which only succeeded in getting her anger turned on me.

"WHAT" She screeched looking fiercer than ever. I flinched from her gaze, I didn't know what they had been talking about but I knew it definitely couldn't have been good.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." I said gently going to touch her hand then thinking better of it.

"I am just _peachy_." She said in a dramatic tone before turning and stalking off to the conference room. I took a deep breath and ran my hand through my hair before following her.

The room we had chosen to meet in was spacious with screens covering the far wall making it look like they were actually windows and gave the illusion that we could leave as we pleased when really we were trapped under the Capitol's steal hands.

"Why is everyone always in such a bad mood?" Mags grumbled from the corner adjusting her purple head scarf that matched her purple turban. Most elders wore it in our district and even though she was in her early forties, she didn't look anything like an elder. Her olive skin contrasted with her greying raven black hair and the light purple fabric looked even better when paired with her silvery eyes. I always said she looked like a wolf with eyes like those. Her legs were crossed in a criss-cross applesauce position and I chuckled going over to kiss the top of her forehead lovingly before sitting next to her. Mags had been like a mom to me since my own games and I had never failed in making her smile, even now.

"Sorry Ma." I said with a cheerful attitude to make her happy. I got serious after every one got settled on the floor instead of the black leather couches, if I hadn't had so much to worry over, it would have been funny seeing every one deny the capitol's luxuries. "Is the alliance still strong? Or should we coach separately?" I questioned wanting to know where to start. I had looked towards Annie for the answer but she just looked at Marcel crossly like she didn't know herself. Marcel pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut letting out an irritated breath.

"The plan is the same. I want to protect the girl at all costs." He finally managed and out of the corner of my eye I saw Annie puff her chest out indignately. I could tell she was about to lose her cool again but before I could restrain her she had launched herself at Marcel knocking him over to the ground and sat on him, effectively pinning him down as she used to do me when we wrestled as kids.

"PROTECT ME? WHY IS EVERYONE ALWAYS TRYING TO PROTECT ME!" She demanded to him her little face scrunching up with fury, if I didn't think she'd kill him it would have been funny. "Even _if_ by some chance I let you "protect me" it wouldn't work! Get it through your damn head Marc, I'm going to _die_." She hissed and it was like everyone stopped breathing. Mags was frantically shooting do something looks at me and Marcel was pulling Annie off of himself and pushing her to me. She turned as if confused and caught sight of my face. Upon doing so, she lost it again slapping me hard across the cheek. My instant reaction was to grab her wrist which just made her screech again.

"I'm not you Finnick! I can't just murder people without blinking an eye or act like I want to stay in the capitol even though it's not possible! I can't kiss random guys and pose for pictures and entertain everyone! I can't do anything except swim and that sure as hell isn't going to help me in that arena so you both better just start saying good byes now! I don't even want to try anymore I'm so sick of the drama and the hurt and the waiting. I can't get out of the games but I can get out of this stupid pretend alliance. It's over, I'm on my own and I'm going to die. Someone will murder me so I hope to God you come to terms with it sometime tomorrow because we don't have much time left." Her voice was slowing now and losing volume and I was so shocked by her speech that I had dropped her arm and she took that chance to turn and walk out. A moment later we heard a door slam shut and everyone looked at each other, speechless.

"Well then. . I guess we got our answer." Mags finally said and I glared over at her remaining silent as she went over things with her tribute.

Annie didn't come out for dinner or anything even though I had sent Avoxs to bring food to her. She needed her strength because regardless of what she said I refused to let her die and leave me. She was my reason for living and short of sleeping outside her door, I just decided to sleep on the couch by the rooms just in case she needed someone eventually.

It was a long night.

**An: So, Annie's games are coming and I can't wait because of what I have planned :D Please read and review! My reviews seem to be slacking and that makes your writer very sad D: so review because it's my fuel and make suggestions because I love them and you might just get a special sneak peak if I do (:**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

_Annie_

I couldn't figure out why I had gone off on everyone in what was my last chance to get information to at least try and survive. I wasn't lying when I screamed at them but now after letting my anger evaporate, I felt guilty and still more hurt than ever. It was like anger had become the dominant emotion so I didn't have to feel the the others; Hurt- from Finnick with those women, Fear- from the games, regret- from what I did to marcel, etc. The list was getting longer with every day it seemed and now here I was two days before the games pacing my large room and not able to sleep. I finally gave up on the idea of rest and put on a hoodie over my night gown, opening the door silently and padding out into the hall with my bare feet.

I came to the living space first and my heart squeezed when I saw Finnick sleeping on the couch. He looked so peaceful and young like he used to look that I couldn't bare waking him so I crept past him and started to wander around until I came to a half-opened door. Behind it was stairs that of course I climbed and when I got up to the top I started feeling a warm summer breeze. It took me a minute but when I stepped out I realized that I was on the roof. I wasn't sure if it was legal or not but the fresh air felt sort of good so I stepped out and started walking around. The air here wasn't as humid and didn't smell so salty.. I thought I'd like it but actually it just made me more home sick.

I was rounding a corner when I saw this little garden looking thing and my I sucked in a gasp when I saw a dark silhouette sitting in the opposite corner hunched over. I knew I should have turned around and gone back but the thing looked so pitiful that I walked up to it only to realize it was none other than Mags. I sat down next to her silently and she didn't acknowledge my presence at first but then she spoke, her voice having a sad tint in it.

"My real name is Magdalena." She started and I just nodded wondering why she was telling me these things. "I was reaped the year I turned nineteen. You have to understand Annie that this arena will do things to you that will never go away. And it hurts so bad that you forget who you are or were before. And even though I know you're scared of what I just said, you can't let yourself go and die. You are lucky enough to have somebody waiting on you who loves you. . More than one person actually. I've known you for your entire life Annabella and I have never seen you happier than when you are near Finnick. Don't hurt him like that, prove your love and fight until the very end. Because miracles to happen."

To say I was stunned would be an understatement. I didn't realize she had observed so much in the past few weeks and it made me remember just how much I loved Finnick. I would be crushed if he was me and said he would give up his life without even trying. And to say that he was a murderer when he got mad at me for doing just that? I was inexscusable and I knew it. "You didn't have anyone back home?" I asked curiously, more wanting to get my thoughts out of my head than anything else.

"Not at the time. I was reaped for a reason young Annie and that reason was that I made the dear president very angry. I was engaged the year before, to a man named Saul who I loved very much you see. I didn't believe in love before him. My father had been a terrible drunk and my mother had died of a sickness so love to me was foreign. Saul changed that, he made me see that I could be loved and that I could love. We weren't the smartest teens because we didn't wait until marry until we…you know." She paused here to smile and wink at me. "I found out I was pregnant a month before the reaping. Saul was in planning with rebels for the rebellion, something I knew. Snow found out about their meetings from a spy and got very angry." Her voice was drifting and starting to get cold and broken here. "The men came at night, all dressed in black. I had been headed to go over there but when I saw them I froze instead of calling out to warn him like I should have done. They murdered him that night and then made me go to the arena. It was terrible, we barely had warmth from the cold and I was pregnant so I got sick a lot. I thought Snow would make the gamemakers kill me but he did much worse than that. He got me so bad that I lost my baby, the only thing left of my true love, and then he made sure I lived so I could suffer for the rest of my days while mentoring other children who might be going through the same thing."

My eyes were wide now and I felt selfish for being a bitch and having silly drama when Mags had gone through so much more than I. She held my hand gently and we weeped together while the night grew dark over the city of hell.

**AN: Another filler, because I wanted to get into Mags a bit more since she hasn't really been explained (: Read and review! Reviews are my fuel!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

_Annie_

Everyone was quiet the whole next day as if one word would shatter us all. Finnick wasn't around all day so I assumed he was off doing what the capitol wished, something I tried not to think about too much. I was determined to be nice for the rest of the day and it actually worked except I stuck to Mags most of the time.

Two days after the meeting, Pippy came and woke me up early in the morning. She was curt and to the point so I figured she must be mad but I didn't think about it too long because what today was hit me with the force of a speeding train. The games started today which meant in two hours I could be fighting for my life or already dead. It was like the reaping all over again with my nerves because I shook all through the breakfast I was eating with Finnick. At his personal request he would be the one to take me to the launching room so we were eating together. Marcel was with Mags somewhere but his stylist was taking him not her because she had to go do whatever mentors did during the games. I got tired of trying to hold onto my fork and just let it drop, wincing at the clatter it made when it hit my glass bowl.

"Breathe." Finnick reminded me and I nodded chewing hard on my bottom lip. Two peace keepers walked in and nodded to us shortly before motioning for us to follow them which we did. My knees shook so badly I didn't think I'd make it to the hover plane but I did. Finnick had to go inside a different way than me and being left alone scared me more but I let him anyway not wanting to seem clingy if cameras were watching.

I grabbed onto the ladder and held, feeling my body freeze in place which just made my anxiety so much worse. A heavy-boned man came up and put a tracker inside my skin as I panicked wanting to run away. Of course I couldn't because of the ladder but to my relief when he finished putting the tracker in my flesh, the ladder released me and they showed me to a room where I would sit with Finnick while we flew to our destination.

"Remember find water and food. The cornucopia isn't really good if you aren't looking for a fight, they'll bash your head in without blinking there. But if you can get to some supplies, do it." Finnick was instructing me but I barely listened as I looked around at the blackened out windows feeling trapped. I wasn't strong enough for this. I could feel that in my very core, this wasn't me…I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about.

Strangely, I didn't feel upset or angry about that anymore. I was resigned and cold now, accepting my fate as if I were accepting that the sky was blue or the ocean was salty. It was another fact in my life that I just had to deal with whether I liked it or not.

We landed a few hours later, at least I think because I pretty much zoned out the whole flight. We were escorted to my launching chamber and as soon as they closed the door to us, Finnick came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, his chest heaving. I knew he'd never do anything if the cameras were watching so they probably weren't if he was embracing me like the couple we were. His warmth and body wrapped around mine made me calm and close my eyes because I actually felt normal this way. I had forgotten how much I missed being able to hold him.

"Annie, promise me you'll fight." He whispered in my ear making my skin tickle.

"I will Finnick. I'll try to get home to you." I murmured because it was the right thing to do, but really I wasn't so sure if I would ever see District Four again.

"I love you." He said pulling back and looking down at me before bending and kissing my lips so sweetly that I never wanted to let him go again, but our time was up and when he pulled away he gently led me to a glass cylinder for me to stand on. After, it rose around me and I put my hands on the glass staring at him until it rose me up into the bright sunlight.

_Marcel_

It's a weird sensation, knowing you're going somewhere to murder others to death. I felt off-balance as I rode up out of the ground. I waited for my eyes to adjust as the 23 other tributes rose up as well. I spotted Annie on the other side from where I was in the circle and close to her was the supply tent showing everything from food to weapons to shelter. We were all dressed in warm plaid black shirts and what looked like black jeans but were actually soft and warm as well. Now I knew why as I felt a chill ripple through the air. The scenery around me was grassy and I found that we were in a beautiful meadow filled with flowers of all sorts. Behind me I heard a stream of some sort and I turned carefully seeing that it was in fact a stream that ran all the way into the woods and up to the mountains behind us. In my front was more grassland but with flowers as tall as I was. I was taking it all in when Claudius Templesmith came onto some speaker in the mass arena.

"Let the games begin." He boomed and a bell rung, causing madness to break loose. I had determined that I would run into the grassland because the stream was too obvious a choice. I didn't really look for Annie because I wasn't even sure what alliance we still had since no one had told us the plan after her melt down. Still, I couldn't help looking for her as I swooped up a long blade before running into the grasses. They covered my completely and swayed in the wind while I caught my breath and looked at the scene before me in the meadow.

Chaos had ensued and I saw tributes every where battling each other for life. The careers obviously had an upperhand and many tributes ran, wounded into the forest. I could see three dead already and I kept searching for Annie's face hoping to God she wasn't one that was dead. Further inspection proved that she wasn't and I went to go turn around and find somewhere to sleep further away when I heard her scream. I ran before I knew what was happening, tripping over rocks and going around the tent to where the male from district one had Annie pinned down at the edge of the forest and was digging a blade up her arm. He was up to her shoulder and closing in on her neck when I stabbed him in the back with my blade and threw him off of her. I didn't have time to finish him off so I just grabbed Annie up and started to run. There was no way we were getting back into the fields I was in before so I ran into the woods as fast I could, leaving the madness behind me.

When I finally stopped for breath I sat Annie down by the stream and shivered when I touched the ice cold water. She was unconscious now, with crimson blood dripping in gushes down her arm. I shook as I tore a piece of a cloth I had grabbed when running that someone must have dropped and put pressure onto her wound gingerly.

"Come on Annie. Don't leave me, you have to wake up." I whispered to her, not knowing if she had lost too much blood. It seemed like that was the case because my whole shirt was soaked and spattered with her life's essence, coloring my shirt a malicious red. Soon though, I got the bleeding to slow and wrapped her arm up with the cloth before picking her up again and walking to find shelter.

I walked for hours not finding anything that suited me. Annie was hurt so she couldn't move much which meant I would have to take watch until she woke up so no place that we could be easily found would do. I did however come across a formation of rocks on a mountain I had been climbing on a small path and when looking into it saw that it formed a small formation that we could easily hide in. Really it was only meant for one person, but it fit both of us nicely since Annie was small.

She still hadn't woken so I lay her gently on the cold floor, brushing hair away from her face as I kept watching. It didn't seem like anyone was coming around but I stayed up anyway. I probably wouldn't be of any use to the both of us because I was so distracted with Annie's health. She wasn't moving so I did the only thing I could do; I started praying that she wouldn't die.

**AN: It's four am here so you guys better be glad I got this up xD read and review, reviews are my fuel.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30.**

_Finnick._

  
>During the games, I and the other mentors sat in a room put together like the room the gamemakers did their jobs in. We were right next door to them actually, which was ironic considering they were trying to kill the ones we were trying to save. I sat in my metallic chair, leaning back and getting my earbuds in so I could hear from my screen and then I found Annie's tracker and tracked her to where Marcel was carrying her through the woods. I froze in place when I saw the blood running fast down her arm and the feeble bandage Marc had put on it. For some reason that made me angrier than ever and I hit a button to have our escort call in to the mentors we had just in case I would need to save her from blood poisoning in the near future. The lights were all lined up but I held back feeling a little better when Marcel got them both to a safe shelter which looked naturally made but then again it may not have been, this was the games after all.<p>

Mags was across the room from me and looked up at me seeing what I saw. I nodded to let her know all was well, I could track Annie's heart beats on the screen too so for now she was okay. In previous games I had ducked out of the room and did Snow's bidding when he asked but I doubted even if he did ask today that I would go. Fortunately he didn't, although probably not for my sake. Snow didn't do favors, he was probably planning something terrible to get back at me for whatever the hell I did to piss him off. I sighed with frustration, feeling trapped all over again. Annie slept quietly on the rocks and I got more agitated upon seeing Marcel looking at her instead of watching for other tributes. If someone found them, especially the careers they would be done for and it'd be all his fault.

_Marcel_

Annie didn't even move until almost dawn when she finally stirred and looked up at me confused for a moment before realizing where she was. A smile came onto her face and I smiled tiredly back helping her into a sitting position but keeping my arms around her just in case she fell again. Okay and because I liked holding her.

"You seem to be the one always saving me." She said quietly, her voice was hoarse so she must have been dehydrated. I handed her water before responding.

"Not on purpose, you just have a knack for getting yourself in near death experiences." I teased earning another smile back until she winced when moving her arm.

"How bad does it hurt?" I asked fearing her answer I wasn't any doctor but it didn't look so good.

"Only a little." She lied, we both knew she was lying but she looked away before I could comment on her deceiving me. "How long have I been out so to speak?" She asked.

"Just through the night, a couple hours." I answered nodding and she nodded back seeming comforted by the thought.

"W-Who—What tributes are ….you know." She said blushing and looking down obviously having a hard time saying _dead_. I cringed knowing what she meant immediately.

"Three tributes, not surprising really it was both in twelve and the female from eleven." I said with a shrug. Those districts were always the first to go, it's just the way things happened.

"I'm almost the fourth." She mumbled after a minute adjusting her arm again. I felt my anger heat up and glared at her letting her go so I could look at her openly.

"You're perfectly fine." I hissed earning a glare from her.

"We both know that I'm going to die eventually what does it even matter to you of all people? What do you want me around so one day you can tell your children "oh kids, that's Annie Cresta, I was best friends with her and her brother until I left and humiliated her!" She shot back and I visibly winced at the daggers in her words.

"Don't even _go_ there Annie. It wasn't right, we both know it. For Godsakes you were like eleven your brother would kill me and we both know it. Besides, I didn't have a choice it wasn't like I asked you to kiss me!" I yelled back "Besides you won't die we both know your mentor will send you a sponsor gift the second he gets the choice." I kept on, both of us knowing the double meaning behind those words; she was Finnick's and Finnick was hers. There was no Marcel in the picture and we all knew it. Finnick would get her out of here alive, even if he had to go through me. No matter how much Annie denied it, for once Finnick and I were on the same side when it came to her. She couldn't die if she tried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know me being young was such a _bother _to you. Next time, let me DROWN!" She screamed standing up and moving past me walking out into the night air. I wasn't going to follow but knowing Annie she'd fall and get her bad arm cut off so I did.

"Go away Marcel." She said after a few minutes and I let out a snort letting her know that that was so not happening. She whirled around to me, probably to yell again when a blue parachute came drifting out of the sky and in between us. Her mouth snapped shut and I smiled smugly at her, loving being right.

"Come on, let's fix your arm." I called happily and picked up the parachute holding the medicine tenderly in my hands. Annie sighed but followed behind me, stomping as noisly as she could probably to get us both killed. We made it back unscathed and I ordered her to lie down before kneeling next to her and rubbing the ointment on her scar. The dry blood seemed to vanish but the gore would make anyone weak vomit. I had skills with cuts and such though, all because of Lucy. And thank God for that because if not Annie would have had to help herself and she didn't have a strong stomach.

_Annie._

I stayed up for the first watch since Marcel had been up all night and watched the stars. No tributes had died today. That was bad because we couldn't get boring, Snow wouldn't ever allow it. He'd have somebody plan something terrible. I made a mental note to tell Marcel that we had to do something to keep them off our backs at least until we both got better. Him with rest and food, and me without losing my arm.

I looked down at the bandaged wound and sighed, knowing Marcel had been right about Finnick being determined to keep me alive. He would do every thing he could to make sure I wasn't hurt and even though it was flattering, I still didn't have faith in myself and I didn't want them to both get their hopes up. And besides, even if Marcel and I did make it to the last two, how could I kill him or him me? It wasn't possible and that was why I would have to die first and somehow make it look like an accident. It was the only way people wouldn't be in a bad dilemma.

Around midnight I crawled in and woke Marcel who actually looked like he'd never slept better. I lay on the cold ground using a blanket we had found to cover me and keep me warm before drifting off to sleep. I dreamt of colors and of home, and of being younger with Marcel and Finnick…..

_"Five, six, seven, annnnnd eight! Ready or not here I comesss!" Eight-year old Annie sang out bouncing through the path behind Marcel's house. She had been picked again to be "it" by the boys because she was younger but she was still joyful that she got to play at all. She walked through the dark forest and then re-thought her excitement when she started hearing sounds. She whimpered and pulled up the sewn up doll her mother had when she was a baby and had passed to her, to her mouth chewing nervously. It wasn't long until she started to cry a little and when she felt something grab her she screeched and started sobbing._

_"God Annie, I'm not a monster stop being such a baby." Finnick Odair said looking at her nastily. He hated when she ruined their games and let her go. She took that opportunity and stomped on his foot angrily._

_"ANNIE!" He yelped pushing her down and wrestling her, she was fast but he was stronger and she would have probably ended up crying from her hair being pulled if Marcel hadn't come out with Tridan. Tri was laughing but Marc looked deadly serious in the thinning light._

_"Leave her alone Finn before she tells on us all and we have to go inside." Finnick reluctantly let the little brunette go and the next time she played, she got to hide because Marcel talked them into it and Finnick had to be it._

_Even in those days, Annie Cresta had loved Marcel._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

_Annie_

The light crept in through the window waking me slowly. I squinted and sat up smiling over at Marcel who still looked like he had rested all night. I didn't comment on it though, I just stretched and gasped when I saw my arm. Marc was at my side immediately wanting to know what was wrong but I just pointed and laughed in pure relief. Where there had been a long gash now only stood a small angry scar and it barely hurt unless touched. Of course, if it opened again I'd be screwed but I tried not to think of that fate too much.

"Damn, those capitol medicines are no joke." Marcel breathed before seeming to catch himself and then nodding remembering our anger from the night before. It was obvious we wouldn't split up after being named allies, it could hurt our sponsors. But things were still tense when we finally decided to go and get some sort of breakfast and walk up the mountain some more to find a better hiding place.

"Can you fish?" He asked while we were walking along the stream, I looked at the water with longing before shaking my head no.

" You would think it'd be in my blood, but I still can't do anything but swim." I informed him sighing deeply. The boys had always been good at fishing and net making while I was behind choosing to swim in my spare time. Marcel just nodded and we were silent for the next few hours while climbing. When it got to where we couldn't wait another minute to eat, we gathered some herbs by the shore and then Marcel fashioned a spear out of some wood to spear some fish. He only got one for each of us but they were a decent size so we sat up a fire then packaged them, leaving the area just in case someone was tracking our smoke that was billowing to the sky.

Afternoon fell, and we were halfway full at least as we still climbed the mountain, hoping to get away from the other tributes so that we could avoid as much fighting as possible. I probably wouldn't get out here without murdering at least one person but hey it was worth a shot right? It wasn't until we had set most of our supplies, except some crackers Marcel had in his pocket along with a knife and the medicine I had in my own, that we heard the first bits of noise. I looked around scrunching my nose up puzzled when all of a sudden the male from District eleven came running out of wherever he had been hiding close by. Marcel pushed me back ready to defend but the boy just ran past him...that was when I saw what was coming for us.

"m-marc." I said causing him to turn, I could only point as the beasts made their way to us, looking half-animal and half-human like some horrid mixture. I couldn't even place what species they might have in them before they charged obviously thirsty for our blood. We ran just like 11 did, panting and scared, we only had to get out of the spot where this was happening and then it would be over and we'd all be okay, we had to be okay.

We ran until I collapsed, trying to tell Marcel to go but he wouldn't and again it didn't matter because then the beasts stopped and just stood patiently waiting as if expecting something to happen. I raised my eyebrow at Marcel who just shrugged not knowing what made them stop either. He helped me up and we stood trying to catch our breaths thinking the worst was over...it wasn't.

We were standing under a little ledge that dropped down and into a main stream somewhere near the top of the mountain. I heard the cannons go off right before I heard a clatter sounding like something massive pounding above our heads. I saw the rocks before Marcel did, and only faintly heard the canon going off before I turned and ran trying to get away as fast as possible. It didn't occur to me until later that I should have grabbed Marcel who had stayed frozen in place by some kind of fear. I was halfway to safety when the first rocks hit him knocking him down. Then the beasts were let loose clawing and screaming like the animals they were. I stood, mesmerized at their graceful attacks before spotting some little sharpened rocks almost as if they were made to be my weapon. The next few minutes of my life are ones I never want to remember as I heard Marcel screaming in agony and felt myself beating the creatures to death. One by one they fell, too distracted by Marcel's blood than me killing them. It seemed like years but the rest eventually faded off and loped away leaving me to look at the battered boy in front of me. I had blood on my hands and dirt every where but I knelt down next to him and pulled his head into my lap humming softly as I cried.

"Y-You can't l-l-leave me here a-all al-one." I sobbed burying my face in his hair. He grunted a little and I could have jumped with joy to know he was alive. Thinking more clearly, I tried to see through my tears as I stood and took him back to the ledge which had turned into a huge hole. Somehow by the grace of God I managed to pull Marcel and I both through and lay him down putting some of my medicines on him and feeding him. Mags sent a parachute sometime in the night to help and I cleaned the blood off of him, working like a robot so I wouldn't feel the emotions quite yet. He gazed in and out of consciousness and I fed us both dinner and washed my own body off before cuddling up next to him and drawing patterns on his chest which was bare because I had to take his shirt off to wash it and it was drying. (no way was I doing his pants too.) He didn't fully wake up until later that night after the anthem (which showed five tributes dead, one from the rocks and the other four from the careers no doubt).

"I thought you said I was the one who always saved you." He muttered closing his eyes as I snuggled closer to him and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"I could have left you." I shot back trying and failing to stay mad at him.

"But you didn't, which means you must care about me."

"How could you ever doubt that I did?" I asked in true shock.

"Well, you have..._him._" It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was referring to Finnick but it wasn't like we could say his name without Snow going ballistic and mass-murdering everybody so I settled for pulling my face into his body so no one saw my reaction.

"I had you first." I said stubbornly finally pulling back and sitting up, tired from all the drama. "I'm tired of these games M. You get all angry after that night in the train even though you're the one that ruined your chance first and you know it. I need to know where I stand with everyone." I said biting my lip out of nervous habit.

"You regretted that night on the train because you had someone else. I left because I was no good for you." He made a good point and I sighed blowing a puff of my hair up. He was sitting up by now too, playing with my fingers on my left hand and looking at me from way to close. I couldn't help myself when my face drew to his. His lips were tender with a bit of want behind them and all too soon it was over and he was pulling back to shake his head.

"No. Not again, I won't pretend like this with you again. You have you make your choice. Not me, not him, you." He said and my face dropped as I moved away from him, offended that he would have to make me do this. Was it wrong to want them both?

"Then you already know my answer." I said after a long pause and he jerked back as if physically struck.

"After all of this...everything from us saving each other's lives for years...it's still him." He choked out and I had to look away as the tears came but I nodded because he was true and I was awful. "I...I can't." He said and before I knew it he had grabbed his shirt and was walking away.

"Marcel! Where are you going!" I screamed but it was too late, the darkness had already engulfed him in it's hands.

**AN: Thanks to those who have stuck with me and are replying. I do wish more of my readers would though, I could use some constructive criticism and suggestions ! Reviews are my fuel**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32.**

_Finnick_

I looked at the screen in pure horror as _my_ Annie kissed _him_. I didn't even stop to see the rest, I pushed back from my chair knocking it over and threw the glass that had been filled with wine next to me watching as it clattered against the wall, staining the white paint red. Mags was shaking her head sadly, but kept watching the screen. It infuirated me more, she was on their side, she let him do this to me, to Annie...to us. I let out a growl more animal than it could be human and all of a sudden hands were gripping my forearms and pulling me back. I fought back, regardless if they were peace-keepers or not. I was sick being a piece in the games, I had just lost every thing that mattered so to hell with the consequences they could kill me if they wanted. I was pulled through halls and finally outside where I was pushed to the ground. I jumped up again ready to fight back when I saw it was just Haymitch, District Twelve's mentor.

"You're asking for death son, you know that?" He spat at me clearly sobering up from his drunken state. I glared at him in spite pulling my hand out to punch him but he was faster, catching it and twisting it behind my back coming close so he could whisper in my ear fiercely. "This won't help her lad, they'll kill her before you know it and she's alone right now so straighten up and get back in there. You've got a job to do."

I wrenched away from him and pushed him away staring at him in pure disgust. "You're one to bloody talk! You watch every year as your tributes get murdered and you never put down your damn drink." For a second it looked like regret or something like it flashed through his eyes but it was gone as soon as it came. I brushed past him and hit his shoulder hard trying to calm myself as I went back inside and to the room where the other mentors were. Someone had moved to my seat, leaving the chair next to Mags open and I took it gracefully taking note that my wine had been cleaned up.

"She chose you." Mags whispered in light tones that I could barely hear, I just nodded curtly beyond caring. Sure she chose me after thinking it through, but she chose him first. Still, the next words out of her mouth had me fighting for control. "He left."

I clenched the head set and pushed it on cursing to Marcel in my mind. He was supposed to fucking _protect_ her, and keep her alive. We had agreed on it and now he was leaving her because of me? I couldn't deny that I still loved Annie and even though I was angry, I wouldn't ever stop loving her. So for Marcel to just walk out because of me had me in a fury so powerful that it scared me. I hadn't even been this angry in the games or when Snow told me I would have to be a prostitute. If Annie died with me watching, and Marcel came home he wouldn't have two seconds after landing before I murdered him as well.

* * *

><p><em>Annie.<em>

_**"So here you are, two steps ahead and you're on guard...they'd never thought you'd make it this far."**_

For the night, I just stayed where I was healing and breathing while I tried to figure out a plan. I could just run, but that was crazy they were bound to find me eventually. I tried very hard not to think of Marcel whom had left his weapon with me when he decided to go away. I was equipped which meant he wasn't and if he died...

No I wouldn't even think it, he would live and we would make up. We had to, I couldn't imagine an alternative. I slept softly that night, waking at every noise and by sunrise I was ready to leave where I was to walk to find food. It was my first priority.

I back-tracked to the big mass of water we had seen on the mountain and drank while I attempted to fish, it didn't go well but I found some seaweed and other edible things I knew from Tridan telling me about them when we used to spend time by the sea. I missed my family so bad it ached and I had to curl into a ball to try to keep it at bay and not break down. I was so focused on keeping myself together that I didn't notice the sounds of the fight until they were right in front of me.

Two Males were fighting, one from Eight and the other from Nine. "YOU KILLED HER YOU BASTARD!" Nine screamed and I flinched at the anger he beheld, eight just smirked and answered with a short "You're next". They battled like old-time cowboys or knights with the two short spears they had collected. I knew I should run, because they hadn't noticed me yet but I was drawn to the sheer horror of it and kind of interested in who would win. It seemed Nine had the advantage until he stumbled forward and Eight lunged, effectively hitting him in the heart. I moved backward now, as he looked at his kill waiting for Nine to stop breathing. I inched back as far as I could before standing and running into a branch. He noticed me then and came at me, I saw now that I had left my weapon at the shore and turned to run.

I ran fast, breathing hard and knowing death was awaiting...but then I heard the screams. They were so agonized that I dropped covering my ears and screaming to block it out. The boy from eight was begging now, promising anything for his life but then I heard a terrible crunch and laughter. This time I didn't freeze because the threat was larger, and I only caught a glimpse of the careers before shooting to my feet and running through the foilage grasping at the little bit of life left in me. I ran until I couldn't possibly run anymore, getting a good bit down the mountain before collapsing in some leaves of some sort. If anyone came for me now, I'd be dead in seconds but fate was with me because no one did. I trembled and pulled the leaves up over me as a sort of camoflauge and warmth. Winds were whisking through the trees and I started to hum an old lullabye passed down from my mother's mother and her mother before that. It had been around a while and always comforted me, so it couldn't hurt to try now in the face of death...

_**"Little Lamb, Little Lamb Why do you cry Why must you tremble at night?**_  
><em><strong>The dark is your friend It welcomes you with it's arms.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Come now, close your eyes Everything will be alright."<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Marcel<em>

I had hidden in the rocks, watching as the two tributes from seven got into an argument over food and the male had punched the girl accidentally knocking her into a rock. He was stricken now, trying to get her to come back and wake up but we both knew she was dead. I couldn't help but look at her as Annie, the poor fragile Annie I had left by herself to get killed. I hated myself for it, for letting jealousy get in the way of her survival. I was here to help her and I ran like a coward, it was sickening. I sat still as Seven didn't see the male from six coming and bashed him over the head, grinning as he took what they carried. I felt hate, not for the tributes but for the capitol for making us do this. It was beyond masochistic.

The anthem came at the usual time and there I learned that only the female from five, all from three, one, two, and of course four plus the boy in front of me from six were alive. Ten tributes left, Ten people before someone went home. I stayed in my place of hiding waiting it out to the morning and swearing to myself that I would go find Annie before it was too late.

AN: Thank you SO much for the reviews :D They warmed my heart really. I hope this one isn't short, if it is I am so sorry but the next chapter will be verrry interesting so stay tuned! and review, they are my fuel to keep going. Also I made up the lullaby so don't steal it please.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: So if any of you are like me and music can set the tone for you when reading, look up Dumbledore's farewell and listen to it while reading this chapter. It makes things interesting (: Oh and no updates unless I get at least five reviews on this chapter.**

**Chapter 33**

_**"Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown, everbody's watching to see the fall-out."**_

_Annie_

Morning seemed to take longer coming than usual, and when it finally did appear, I found that the exhaustion for staying up the whole night had caked over my bones making it hard to move. I sat by a weeping willow tree to preserve my strength for a while before I intended to cover some ground. While I sat, I looked about my surroundings wishing I wasn't here for the games because it would be an awfully pretty place to stay if the circumstances weren't so bleak.

The limited light that I had filtered through the trees making the woods like a fog was covering them. It creeped up branches and into the dirt and gave the atmosphere a mystical feeling to it. The colors about me were muted by the dimness of morning and the silence started to get deafening so I forced myself to get to my feet and move, to where I could be safe. At this point I knew I wouldn't get anywhere trying to engage in combat. Even though I had Marcel's weapon (not to mention that him not having one scared me enough) I would die quickly if I tried to fight so running seemed like the only plan for the moment.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Turn around, now they've surrounded you...it's a show down."<em>**

I went easy for the first few miles, feeling my throat close from the dry air I breathed in. I tried to keep my eyes pealed for water and a hiding spot to no avail. Around mid-day the sun got schorchingly hot even through the trees and my body seemed to weaken extrodanarily under its weight. I was parched and everything took on a dream-like quality kind of like I was treading through water. My feet felt like they were made of lead and I kept licking my lips trying to savour any moisture I had left. I knew I wouldn't go much farther and I was right because soon I just had to sit and rest even though I wasn't really covered except for the tall grass around me. I panted for breath and was so busy looking around astounded at the glow every thing took, that I didn't hear the male from six coming up behind me. It wasn't until I saw him that I knew that my death was coming for me and fast. I shut my eyes tight and hoped it would be quick but instead of pain I felt nothing. A malicious laugh covered my ears and I opened my eyes seeing the boy in front of me sneering at me.

"Every one knew you were weak from day one." He spat and then to my amazement he threw his extra knife to me, I looked down at it confused. What was I supposed to do?

"Come on Miss. Cresta, don't you want to fight for your life?" He snarled and I just blinked up at him wondering why someone so beautiful was speaking so ugly. "You're a stupid little bitch." I kept staring at him unflinching.

Everything after happened very quickly...

"Don't look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on."

I heard him before I saw him, his voice shouting a loud and vicious "NOT HER" before diving in front of me. A few things became clear at once; Marcel had come back to protect me, He wanted me to run, and the boy with the knife was slicing through the air. Six staggered back and the knife wobbled going up higher than originally intended. The last thing I could register before screaming was that instead of hitting Marcel's shoulder it came to his neck effectively be-heading him in front of my very eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Keep your feet ready, heart beat steady, keep your eyes open."<strong>_

"MARCEL! NO!" I shrieked in a blood-curdling scream before grabbing the first weapon I could, a rock, and tackling Six to the ground. I blanked out after just hitting blindly where ever I could.

"I remember you said don't leave me hear alone, but all that's dead and gone and passed tonight. Just close your eyes...the sun is going down. You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light..you and I'll be safe & Sound."

I came to God only knows how much later and looked down in horror at the bloody person in front of me. I dropped the bloody rock in my hand with a whimper and backed off of the tribute from Six whom I had just beaten his skull in. It was obvious he was dead and I didn't look at Marcel either, not wanting to see his head cut off. Instead I curled up next to his cold body and lay my head on his torso sobbing openly now.

"Come back Marc, Please God come back...I choose you. I swear it, if you just come back I'll choose you. I don't want him anymore, it's only you. I CHOOSE YOU COME BACK...

_Come Back_."

"**_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire. The war outside our door keeps raging on. Hold onto this lullabye._**  
><strong><em>Even when the music's<em>**

**Gone**."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34.**

_**Annie.**_

"_**Help, I have done it again. I have been here many times before, hurt myself again today and the worst part is there is no one else to blame." **_

"_Ready, set, GO!" the small girl shouted cheering as the three boys took off across the field. "GO MARCEL GO" she screeched while the adults screamed for their children. Sundays were always fun, the Odairs would come over and have dinner with what they could provide with the Crestas, then after the boys would race. Marcel was a new-comer and one that the small girl had gotten closer to than the others who teased her because she was a girl. He had taken her under his wing and comforted her and then….. _

Suddenly, the memory changed in Annie's mind warping and contorting to become something else entirely. Marcel turned in the middle of running and started to wither and decay. He was cold and still soon after and behind him Finnick was laughing, holding a bloody knife from stabbing Marcel.

* * *

><p>"<em>You're just jealous because we won!" Annie huffed. At seven, she was very competitive and she and marcel had just beat Finnick and Tridan in a swimming race. The boys were saying they cheated and Marcel took her hand, holding tight.<em>

But Marcel's grip turned cold and hard and he whipped her around to face him. He was angry and spitting blood as he yelled at her. "WHY DID YOU KILL ME. YOUR FAULT…..YOUR FAULT."

* * *

><p>"<em>This is my brother, Daisel. Daisel, meet Annie Finnick and Tridan..my friends." The boy beside Marcel was scary similar and Annie peered at him wonderingly wondering why he had never mentioned his own brother before. Everyone else greeted him and she nodded, curtseying like she saw girls do in the capitol. What it would be like if she were royalty as they were? She wouldn't be standing in the stinky fishing moor and pretending she cared about what her brother and Finnick wanted to do. Marcel was as usual in tune to her feelings and wrapped his arms around her for comfort. <em>

"You did this. You killed me." Suddenly, Daisel was the tribute from six and all over him was blood and gore where she had stabbed him to death. She stumbled backward mumbling no but he went to her and caught her in a choke hold. "You did this, and you'll pay for it. They'll find you Annie, and they'll kill you and the ones you love. Mark my words, you'll pay…you'll pay."

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy birthday Anne!" Marcel called up to the girl who ran out from the school yard and into his arms. She giggled and he twirled her around, the sun had been bright that day and the sky was a brilliant blue. It was a perfect day to….<em>

The sky clouded over and what looked like rain poured down on them. She realized it wasn't rain at all but blood and the grass was dying beneath her feet. She was covered with blood and holding a knife while every one around her turned cold and dead. They were coming after her; "You'll pay. You'll die. We'll get you Annie…We'll get you."

**AN: I got the reviews I asked for in the same day, which makes me proud. I love you all and thanks for your comments! This chapter is short because it is just kind of a filler into Annie's brain and how she went insane since no one ever really goes over that in depth. I hope you enjoy it and I'll probably have a new chapter up later. But five reviews until you get to see it. So go go and review, it's my fuel(:**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**_"When the dark flood came, we wrapped ourselves inside a dirty blanket sharing different opinions, on whether we should move. When the houses caved, it ate up everyone like they were fishes saying cmon cmon...it's the end of the world."_**

_Annie_

I wake up slowly and dreamlike as if I'm caught in a trance. I didn't even remember falling asleep and was half sure that I hadn't, and my brain just told me I had so the realities that were coming back to me wouldn't be so traumatizing. I remembered every thing in a scary jolt; Marcel, The tribute from six, Finnick, Blood, my fault, they are after me now. The last thought made me jump up and start to walk away before the shaking began, making everything rumble. I looked around in confusion and my eyes widened in horror when I saw the wave coming up to me ready to eat every thing in its path. I barely had time to take a breath before it crashed over me and jerked me under making me gasp and start to thrash around uncomfortably. It took me a while to get used to the frezzing water and then act on instinct only, beginning to swim. I screamed in slow motion when I saw the dead corpses floating around me. I didn't know if it was reality or not so I swam faster trying desperately to get away. It was scary and I was pretty sure that I was crying with my chest heaving as much as it seemed to be.

I finally relaxed and came to the surface, swimming like I had all my life. I had just come to a rock ledge which I floated under when the girls body came hurdling over it. Her eyes met mine as she fell, her scream was silent. The cannon boomed and I covered my ears screaming for her. There were others after that as the ledge cracked and fell, drowning all the careers that had never learned to swim. I went under and got out of the rock's way before coming under a sort of passageway that seemed to be in the middle of the mountain. The whole day I watched the others die slowly, some grabbing onto me to survive or screaming at me for help. The whole time my body never moved to save them, I was so cold. It was all my fault and they were punishing for not dying in Marcel's place. It was all my fault.

* * *

><p><em>Finnick<em>

I watched in horror as the tributes died one by one, trying not to remember the way Annie had been the night before. How she had told Marcel she had chosen him, how she weeped and slept holding onto his body until the hoverplane sent out a claw-like hand and moved her over not so gently. I didn't think about the wild look in her eyes when she finally got up or the terror she had when the wave crashed on her. Snow must have been furious, the earthquake had flooded the arena instead of creating a gruesome fighting scene. The head gamemaker would have a lot of explaining to do if he wanted to stay alive.

It was as if in slow motion when I heard Claudius say Annie had won, and I felt happy despite the fact that she fought the hoverplane's grip when it took her away from the arena. She screeched and cried and I finally had to order an Avox to send a message for them to cut the cameras off. Maybe Panem didn't want to see her hurt, or maybe they listened to me because the footage arbutedly went away and I sunk down to the floor where the other Mentors were and just put my head in my hands. Annie wouldn't ever be the same, we all knew that. Hell, none of us were the same as we had been when we went into the arena. But, Annie was different. She had been so fragile and weak and she won despite all of it after watching a boy she...loved get beheaded. She was losing her mind and I had to admit it. I pulled myself for the cameras and talked to the right people as they brought Annie in. They wouldn't let me see her, and when I was told of my date for the night I actually didn't care for once. I was rough and mean but sshe didn't complain. God only knows why. I lay with her, pretending to be in love all the time cutting myself off from feeling anything, knowing my Annie was losing herself. And it was all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong>An: this is probably short and I'm sorry for that, this chapter was ridiculously hard to write and I don't know why -_-. Anyway, Annie's games are over :D and THANK YOU for all the reviews.! I loved them, Five more and I'll get my motivation up and write a new chapter.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36.**

_Finnick_

I hadn't been allowed to see Annie since she'd been back, which was exactly two weeks. The weeks apart had turned me into a sort of monster, I was cold and unfeeling to everyone around including Mags. When the women called upon me for dates, I was actually relieved because it got my mind off of her and what they were doing to her in whatever place she had been sent. Over and over I used girls and tossed them away like the capitol had tossed my Annie away, I guess in a way it was my own sort of revenge to them. I got paid with jewels, money, etc but it only left me feeling worse and I scrubbed for hours in the shower after. Without Annie, my life had become empty and endless much like a moonless night. I couldn't function without seeing her, without knowing beyond any doubt that she was alive and alright, or at least alive and safe. Nightmares came more often while I waited and I felt my own mind slipping away as surely as hers had in the arena. We were one in the same and without her I couldn't function.

I had been informed this morning that I would be permitted to see her, if only for a little while. I jumped at the chance and dressed in a haste not paying any mind to what I put on, just wanting to see her face again. I couldn't hold her until we were back in Four but just seeing her would be enough to satisfy my cravings. She was like my heroine, and no one said anything about my excitement maybe because they were happy I was doing something other than staring blankly at a wall. A young man was sent to fetch me and he was currently leading me to a slick, black car outside the training center where I still stayed. He didn't say anything to me, even his offer had been in the form of a note from the hospital. I followed him into the car and fought back the anxiety that grew when I saw that the windows were blacked out. Ever since my time in the arena, I hated the feeling of being trapped but I would do it every day for the rest of my life if I could only see Annie for a few hours.

* * *

><p>The hospital was massive, as to be expected and most of it was put to plastic surgery and minor things the capitol's people bothered themselves with. I tried not to roll my eyes when they screamed my name and got my autograph or pictures. I barely flinched as woman after woman draped themselves over me and finally we had made it to the top floor which was held for the winning tribute after the games. I didn't remember much of it, because I hadn't been in it long but looking at it now I found it smelled displeasingly of antheseptic and death. A man came out of practically nowhere nodding the boy beside me as if dismissing him and then turning to me with a fake-looking smile plastered onto his medium blue skin. He had sparkles covering his body and shining a brilliant silver and his eyes were completely emerald green with no pupil or white in it anywhere. It was frieghtening and I shuddered but when he reached his hand out for a shake, I took it trying to ignore the sharp razor-like nails protruding from his skin instead of fingers.<p>

"Hello Finnick, my name is Calic. I am the one assined to Miz. Cresta." He spoke slowly as if I were incompedent and stopped every other word while his accent seemed to carry on in the silences. "It seems your tribute has lost her sense of reality. Her situation is quite delicate."

"Delicate?" I asked suddenly my face unfreezing and my heart clenching in a way I hadn't thought was possible. Was she in critical condition? What if she didn't make it?

"Oh no worries, physically she is as healthy as a horse." He chuckled now bringing a stony glaze out of me.

"Ah, I assume we may see her now then?" I shot back and he nodded before turning crisply and leading me through a door on our right and into a small all-grey room. There were other capitol doctors bustling around without looking at us and Avoxs in the corner serving their every need. I turned my head away in disgust and stared in wonder at a huge mirror-like structure on the far wall. Calic seemed to notice my glance because he nodded and walked to stand next to me.

"That is so we can keep an eye on the patient. She cannot see us, but we see everything." He said in a low tone making me move to the wall instincivly. I saw Annie on a hospital cot in the middle of a blazing white room. There were maching around her and she had in an IV, but she seemed to be awake. She was sitting straight up, her dark hair stringy and in her face with her sea-green eyes covered behind. It seemed to serve as some sort of veil to protect her from everything in here as if she sensed our presence.

"Can we go in now?" I asked excitedly, my hands getting clammy. I ignored his funny look and let him lead me through yet another room and down a thin hallway before we eventually came to Annie's room door. I stepped in behind him and saw Annie move, one eyes peering through her hair. I froze wanting nothing more than to go run to her and hold her for the rest of our lives. Instead I lifted my hand in a half wave. I had expected her to smile, to beg for me to come to her, something of that sort. Instead, her mouth opened with hair falling everywhere and she let out a blood-curdling scream that made me feel like my eardrums were rupturing.

* * *

><p><em>Annie<em>

Darkness, pain, needles, voices. It happened over and over again. They had planted something in me, by my rib cage. Some metal contraption that was a new device they were trying out, Dr. C said it would put images into my mind and help me get along but so far all I saw was horror films in front of me. Blood filled my room threatening to swallow me, dead bodies came to me and whispered my name. Things scratched and bit me and I struggled and fought for what seemed like years until I finally gave up. Instead I became withdrawn and learned to hide behind my hair, trusting no one. Dr. C was nice enough and I began to at least answer his questions sometimes, trying to be polite. But I was terrified. I wanted Finnick, yet at the same time I hated him. Something in my brain told me he was the reason this happened he was why I was going insane. Still, I couldn't make myself believe it. I begged to see him until they finally caved and Dr.C said he'd be in the following morning. I had been up all night and was still up when they walked in. But Dr. C was different. He looked at Finnick with cruel eyes and I saw it happen like a movie. Finnick moved a bit and Dr. C brandished a knife turning into a dead corpse spilling blood and guts. I screamed to warn Finnick but then he just ran to me instead of to safety. I started to cry then trying to tell him, to explain that he was in danger. Dr. C had backed into the wall looking actually scared of me while Finnick sat on my bed whispering reassurances. My eyes widened and I looked at him, my heart beating until I slapped him across the face my fury coming back to me.

"OW what the hell Annie?" Finnick cursed and put his hand to his cheek making me feel smug until my eyes deadened again. It threatened to take me back, into the empty blackness but I fought to stay here in reality to answer him.

"Why haven't you come to me?" I demanded tears coming again. Finnick looked lost, as if not knowing was do to and settled on playing with my hair.

"They wouldn't let me." He whispered so low I almost didn't hear them then I realized why; _They_ must be listening, the ones who were after us.

"They're going to kill us Finn, slowly. It's all my fault, they'll kill you too!" I was pleading again, hoping he'd realize that I was danger but he just put a finger to his lips.

"I'm going to get you out of here soon, Annie. I promise you that alright?" I may have been crazy but I still believed him nonetheless. The voices in my head told me not to, but I argued with them for once because this was Finnick and he'd never tell me a lie. I would trust him until the end, no matter what _they_ tried to make me believe. I saw Dr. C stand up in the side of my eye and winced, knowing he'd ruin my moment with Finnick just because he could.

"Alright, that's quite enough for today. Finnick you may observe until visiting hours are over but you can't see her again until tomorrow." He hissed turning to walk out obviously wanting Finnick to follow. I knew they were watching so I just touched the necklace he still wore that I had given him and nodded before turning from him so I wouldn't start screaming while he left. I'd see him tomorrow I reminded myself, fighting back the shadows when he said goodbye. I could do this, for him. I'd be strong.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so I'm not sure what length this will be but I have limited time so there's not much I can do. Dx. Sorry guys. Five reviews and you'll see chapter 37.<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

_Finnick_

_**I'm running in the arena, sweat pours down my face and my stomach cramps but I still run knowing she's out there, knowing they have her. I get to field that would be pretty had it not been in such a deathly place. Annie's there, making chains of flowers and giggling, she's normal again and I slow wondering why I had been so worried. I sit to watch her and she looks up at me before her face turns to pure horror, I watch as she morphs into Nona and I pull my trident back, hitting her firmly in the chest. Somehow, she turns back into Annie as she falls to the ground and I scream running to her. I hold her while she bleeds out into my hands, staining them crimson. Her sea-green eyes open and with her last breath she says one sentence.**_

"_**The pretty ones are the most fun to kill."**_

I jerk awake, screaming and panting before realizing I'm in the capitol, in my bed and as safe as I could be outside of the arena. Well, sort of, at least there were no immediate threats. I taste salt and realize I'm crying and with shock I remember my dream. The nightmares had come to me ever since I won the games and they still hadn't ceased only changing to Annie. Mostly they are of Annie dying with me in the arena, at my hands. I'm shivering in my cold sweat as the thoughts that had been haunting me come back.

_You're the reason she went into those games. You're the reason she's like she is._

I knew it was true, Snow wanted to ruin me, first with taking Telilah and now by slowly deteriorating Annie's brain. I knew of the devices he stuck in her head, the ones they told her would help her get better when all they were doing was making her so much worse. They were designed to keep her away from reality, and ultimately me. I had become more useful with my "job" conning the women close to the government to tell me about Annie. What she was going through, how I could help. A few sweet words and maybe some alcohol and they were all mine to manipulate. The time here had made me not care, I didn't think of them as people any longer. They were my pawns just as I was President Snow's.

_Annie_

I had more shots today, said to help me get back to the old me. I don't believe them, especially not Dr.C but I pretend I do anyway and let them prick me like I'm the sewing cushion my mom used to make us clothes and on occasion toys when we were younger. I don't see Finnick for a week because they say I'm deteriorating again and swear that his presence will set me off, make me worse. I honestly don't know if they're right or not. The truth and reality have become fuzzy to me, I can't make out which is which and that more than other things scares me the most.

_Finnick_

President Snow has requested another meeting with me and as I let my prep team dress me I feel the sense of dread. I know that he only calls on me in private to tell me more terrible news, and the only thing I've done wrong lately is wish to see Annie more. Unless, he's found out about the secrets I have been getting from the women. All of them about Annie but they threaten him nonetheless. Snow doesn't like to come in second when it comes to knowing things, and on this I have the upper hand.

I meet him in his rose garden and the smell that was once a wonderful perfume sickens me, threatening to have me retch all over the splendor of his mansion. What also bothers me is that he has such lavish living conditions and yet everyone in his surrounding districts that makes these things are in shacks and starving. He is quiet as we walk for the first few moments and I don't press him for what he wants, better to let him think I am fully at his service than to think I've gotten arrogant with my power in the capitol.

"Your Annie seems to be getting worse." He finally says and I flinch at the malice in his voice.

"That's what they say."

"Perhaps if she had…familiar surrounding she would be more at home?" He questions and at first I feel relief, Annie coming home to Four is all I want but then my stomach drops, there has to be a catch.

"I think it would do her well." I say cautiously, biding my time to see if I am truly in good standings.

"Take her home, Finnick. Having a mad girl here with us floundering over her makes us look bad. The citizens have grown restless of her. Do what you must in your district for her, keep her quiet in every means so as to show that she has simply…disappeared. As long as no word about the two of you get back to the capitol then you will be safe. But as soon as I hear rumor that the famous Finnick is in love with the crazy woman I _will_ kill any and everything you and she love." He says his voice becoming short and almost bored as if the talk of killing loved ones was simply weather.

"And what of the interviews?" I ask referring to the ones Casear has with the tribute that wins every year. This causes a sly smile across his face.

"She will do them, and you will be in the crowd with your date. And then we will see her for the tour. Now leave me, I need some quiet."

And there was my catch; Annie would be safe but she had to get through the interviews first.

_And I couldn't be there to help._

**An; This seems boring – sorry for that and sorry for the wait! The last weeks of school have been terribly frantic and I'm trying to keep up my grades. Leave me suggestions and reviews. Eight reviews before you see the next chapter! I love you all. –Blurry.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

_Annie_

I barely feel them wash and dress me or when the prep team sets me down to do my make-up. None of it seems real to me right now. Dr.C said I was going home, he _promised_it yet here I was getting ready to be a doll in the famous interviews. Couldn't they see I wasn't stable enough for this? My life and mind are falling to shambles and still they make me be their little pawn. The thoughts running through my hand make me shiver and I get scolded, again, for not cooperating with whatever they are doing to me.

When I am able to look into the mirror I see they have dressed me in a sparkly halter-top attire with a frivolous and quite ridiculous looking purple poofy skirt fanning out around me. I look like a clown and I avert my eyes not even wanting to see my face with all the painted make-up on it. _At least Finnick will be there to help you through_, I think to myself taking deep breaths. I would finally be able to see him again after so much time. And then we would go home. These were the only things getting me through as they horded me out to the car and towards where my interviews would be held.

* * *

><p><em>Finnick<em>

"Finnick! Over here!"

My name was called in so many different ways and accents that I found myself getting nauseous from it all. The capitol was always like this, they all wanted to see me out and doing their bidding while they screamed like I had hung the moon. Honestly, it just gave me a headache and made me cross.

"They're all jealous that you chose me, love." Tovia boasted from my side happily as she tossed her metallic hair across her mahogany dyed shoulders. I had to force myself not to shy away from her presence beside me and instead nod calmly and give a charming smile.

"I only pick the best babe." I was lying through my teeth and if Annie were here she'd call me out on it. Speaking of Annie, she still hadn't shown and I had waited behind scenes long enough before getting pulled out to socialize like a good gentleman (and for my life) by the capitol. My palms were sweaty when the lights dimmed and every one sat. I didn't sit with the mentors tonight, no, Tovia and I had special VIP seating to watch my tribute. Of course courtesy of Snow they were front and center where Annie could get a good look at us. Sometimes I figured I had only been placed on earth to humor our "dear" president.

* * *

><p><em>Annie<em>

"It is wonderful to see you again Annie."

Somewhere in the distance Caesar was talking and I tried to focus on him as I sat on the stage but my eyes were moving of their own accord. Always back to Finnick **my**Finnick who was being draped over by some capitol tramp. I wanted to cry and scream at the same time but I knew it would only get him in trouble if I blew these interviews so I took a deep breath and tried to clear the blur away from his face.

"I would say the same to you Casear, but it wouldn't be honest." The crowd laughed at my harsh tone and I rolled my eyes minutely.

"Eager to get home I see? Don't worry dear, I don't take it personal." Now, there was silence as I couldn't think of anything to say back to the honest looking man in front of me. If I weren't sworn to hate every one in the capitol I was sure Flickerman and I could be friends….maybe.

"Ahem, well, yes we have limited time so I presume we should start the reviews?" His questions were directed at the crowd and my heart literally stopped beating for a second. _No. __**no no NO.**_This was what I had forgot. I had been bothered all week wanting to remember something that had been persistant in my skull but had failed. Now, I remembered.

I would have to watch Marcel die all over again.

**AN; I know I know it's rude to leave you with a cliff-hanger but I'm pressed for time xD I'd make up excuses as to why I haven't been around but I swear it wasn't for lack of reviews I just have had NO writing inspiration. BUT I am back and you can possibly count on weekly reviews for the rest of the summer. –fingers crossed- I love you all, five reviews and I'll hurry with the next chapter ;) -Blurry**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

_Annie_

I sit, frozen as the screen whirs to life. My eyes start to search the crowd for Finnick because surely he won't let them do this to me. He has ties here, can't he make them stop? I can't find him because the lights are so dark and now Caesar is saying something but I can't concentrate, I can't move. I can hear it now, the screaming of my victim—the one I murdered for the capitol's entertainment—and I want to murder them all, right now. But…that would only make me like them, which gave me no way out. My head is spinning and from a distance I turn to watch the beginning of everything in the games; from my opening ceremonies to the training scores to the ringing of the bell at the cornucopia.

The whole time I look for Finnick and never find him, did he really abandon me like I've been told? Dr.C said I would see one day and my heart drops as I feel it come through. He was never by my side, or is this just something they made up? I can't breathe. On the screen, Marcel and I are fighting in one of the first nights in the arena. Subconsciously, my finger goes to where the scar used to be on my arm from the very first five minutes I was even in the arena. I watch; entranced at our time together and in the corner of my eye—something changes. In the hospital, I had had these dreams all of Marcel and all so real that I never knew when I was awake or really dreaming. Dr.C said it must be the medicine so I didn't question it but I wasn't on any right now, they had taken away all of my supplies. So why was it that I was dreaming? Marcel was standing behind the curtain, dressed in his reaping clothes and waving at me. I resisted the urge to wave back knowing it would make me seem insane and give them another reason to not send me home. On screen, the camera has cut to two tributes fighting but all I can see is Marcel a bit past the screen. Happiness floods me—why did they tell me he was dead? That was a cruel thing to do considering he is right here, right now. As if in response to my thoughts, real Marc smiles and makes a silly face as if to say "Silly them", and before I can stop myself a giggle is bubbling up and over the threshold of my mouth and coming out to paint the stage air. I see Caesar look at me strangely for a moment and realize that I am seemingly laughing at the violence on-screen but I don't care what he or any one else thinks because for most of the rest of my games, Marcel is in front of me keeping me sane.

* * *

><p>The games wind to an ending and I have to avert my attention to the screen. I need to be sure that I was just dreaming and Marcel is real, or that the capitol is playing tricks again. The fight after our kiss stabs me full on like I'm in the arena all over again, or I'm a young girl getting rejected for her first kiss. I relive it and don't focus back again until the big fight, the one that I remember with such intensity that my hands go up without me noticing to cover my ears. I start to hum now and pull my knees up, rocking back and forth. I'm searching for Marc, for him to tell me everything is okay, but he's gone from where he has been standing and the next thing I know a curtain is dropping and peacekeepers are pulling and shoving me, yelling that I ruined the show. Chaos is everywhere backstage as they pull new entertainment out, obviously they had prepared for me to go mental. I still can't bring myself to care because I'm searching for Marc, but he isn't there and as I start to wander away by myself I feel myself humming, whimpering, just wanting him to come back. I'm unsafe again and vunerable so when someone grabs my arm I shudder like I'm convulsing and immediately I'm pulled into a strong embrace in this dark corner of the room.<p>

I look up, half expecting to see Marcel and I don't know whether to be elated or disappointed that it's Finnick, crushing me to him. All he can say is "sorry, I am _so_ sorry." And I want to soothe him but can't find words until we're being ushered out into the street and into a car. The whole time he shields me in a very mentor-y way and I remember the way he held Pippy, that night that I saw them together. Would he ever hold me like that? Or was I just a tribute to him? My head hurts as I try to piece this together and for the first time I miss the sterile walls of the hospital and the doctors who knew what to say even if I didn't like it. I'm losing my grip on reality and the whole way to our train I curl up and place my hands over my ears—blocking out the noise of the dead children's chorus playing on repeat in my brain.


End file.
